He Will Be Loved
by Lady of Tenn
Summary: After being attacked by Nagini Severus is saved by Hermione. Severus finds a new life awaits him finding love and new friendships along the way. Little does he know a plot for Voldemort's return has been brewing behind the scenes. And an unwavering love as well. I do not own these characters or the world in which JK Rowling created! NOW COMPLETE!
1. He Will Be Loved Prologue

_**Authors Notes:**_

_**Thank you all for taking the time to read my story! I have read many fanfics and this is my first SS/HG of many more to hopefully come. My story begins after the war in which Severus is saved by Hermione. Basically they come together, overcome some obstacles and then begin their lives together. **_

_**This story is a work in progress being written from an outline. It will not be posted daily! I will try to have posts every week. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do not own these characters nor do I own the world of JK Rowling!**_

**Prologue:**

"HERMIONE! Do something please!" Harry yelled with tears streaming down his face. He may have hated the man but something in him knew not to let him die here in this horrid way.

"Get out of my way Harry." Hermione rushed to Professor Snape's side. Rushing through her bag she found the dittany, two vials of blood replenishing potion and three vials of healing potion. "Harry hold his mouth open!" Harry was moving to slow for her it was becoming a nuisance! Trying to maintain her composure she let the vials of liquid pour in to her Professors mouth. She then rushed to get the dittany on his wounds. Desperately trying to decide what to do she heard the Dark Lord speaking to everyone. She didn't have time to stop and listen. "Harry wait here for a moment. I believe we can apparate here I'm taking Professor Snape to St. Mungos now I wont be but a minute. Do not leave till I come back."

Hermione gently placed her arm around Professor Snape's back and brought her hand under his arm and apparated away. With a sudden crack in the Emergency Ward at St. Mungos she fell to the ground from the weight of his body. She grabbed the first Healer she could see. She explained her urgency and what was happening. She explained to the Healer about the Potions and dittany provided to her Professor and apparated back to Harry.

Harry and Ron had waited on her not as patiently as she had hoped. "BLOODY HELL HERMIONE! TOOK YOU DAMNED LONG ENOUGH!" Ron screamed at her!

"Ronald Weasley! Shut your mouth! It's not as if I went to have tea with the minister! We could have very well saved the professors life! Now let's go to the castle. Harry only has a little time left."

The three of them went to the castle and the battle resumed. Harry Potter triumphed over Lord Voldemort, he learned that Professor Snape was the hero of the war and shared this knowledge with the daily profit. Everyone in wizarding society knew of Severus, his ultimate betrayal of the Dark Lord, his life long love of Lily Evens and even his affection for the Golden Trio with his vow of protection. No one would ever doubt Severus again of his loyalties to the light for Harry showed Severus' memories to the acting Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt and to Rita Skeeter who in turn make them public knowledge. Severus Snape would never know privacy again.


	2. Escape from St Mungos

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Here comes the good stuff! Severus' story begins in St. Mungos. Thanks for reading! I appreciate the reviews! The beginning is a bit slow but picks up towards the middle. Already started on Chapter 2 and its going to be a good one! Lots of Severus/Hermione **____** Happy READING!**_

_**Desvario-Thank you for your review. I hope this chapter is to your liking it is definitely much longer and more detailed. **_

_**Draco Lover 91 - Thank you for your review!**_

_**I do not own these characters nor do I own the world of JK Rowling!**_

_**Chapter 1: Escape from St. Mungos**_

Darkness fell upon Severus and he knew he was taking his dying breath. Staring into Harry's eyes he fell into the abyss.

**St. Mungo's four months later…..**

Severus felt as if he had been in a dream. As consciousness was coming forth in his mind he was suddenly aware of his toes, legs, and fingers, up through his arms and into his face. The feelings of little pricks tickled his body. Attempting to gauge his surroundings by sound he tried to determine what the afterlife would bring for him. Yet he heard nothing. He felt cold and was lying on something that was dreadfully uncomfortable. It reminded him of his youth when he would sleep under his bed on the old hardwood floor to escape his father.

He attempted to open his eyes but they felt heavier than anything he could imagine. Almost…as if his eyes were sown shut by an invisible force and he was suddenly aware of how tired he was and sleep consumed him again.

As the sun began to rise so did Severus. He awoke to loud noises, constant chitter chatter from unknown sources and something warm and soft lying on the top of his hand. If this was considered heaven he was surely hoping for hell.

With a fierce attempt Severus opened his eyes. The bright light burned and he closed them quickly. On his second attempt he opened his eyes slowly and they easily adjusted to the light. Taking in his surroundings he could see a short plump woman chatting away to a rather large and burley man walking out of the doorway. The room was silent again yet his hand was still warm. He looked at his hand wondering where it was that he could be and saw the untamable bush he could recognize anywhere, Hermione Granger was apparently napping on his hand. Merlin! He was surely in HELL!

What in the name of Merlin was happening! Surely he was missing something there had to be some sort of clue as to what was going on! Severus yelled, "MISS GRANGER! REMOVE YOURSELF FROM MY HAND!"

Hermione fell into the floor and nearly wet herself from the unexpected outburst. She was not certain who had yelled at her, however, upon looking at the Professor she knew exactly who had yelled and woke her from her slumber. "PROFESSOR SNAPE!" She threw her arms around his upper body in an awkward embrace refusing to let him go.

Severus could not help but find her falling to the floor amusing. For reasons he cared not to admit he always found that inflicting emotional distress on Miss Granger to be gratifying. As he heard her shriek out his name his eyes grew wide and instantly knew she was going to touch him again. NO NO NO NO! Blasted insufferable little know it all is hugging me…she is touching me again! Has she forgotten who I am? He pulled all his strength within him and managed to pull his arms up to get her off of him. He wanted to know what in the world was going on for the last he remembered he was dying. This was not the afterlife it couldn't possibly be!

"Miss Granger if you could please contain yourself and refrain from touching any part of which is mine." He drawled out.

"Oh. I'm…I'm sorry Professor. Perhaps….I…perhaps I should retrieve the nurse." She said walking out the doorway.

Thank Merlin she left. Sitting up in the bed became an almost exhausting job. Looking around the room he seen a medal and was almost for certain it said Order of Merlin First Class and had his name across the middle. Upon a second glance at the medal he was correct in seeing his name across it which only meant one thing. He did not die as anticipated. Grasping at memories to try and figure out what had happen. Struggling to remember that last moment, he could see Lily's…no…Harry's eyes; he remembered thinking he was dying, and then, nothing.

He was in shock. How on earth did he survive? He only knew of one person surviving an attack from Nagini, Arthur Weasley, and that was because of Potter…."Potter." he muttered in barely a whisper. He was surely the reason for this and his nosey side kicks.

As he lied back into the bed sulking over the golden trio interfering with his death the daily prophet appeared on his bed side table. Severus reached over and picked it up and gasped! How in the name of Merlin did a picture of him lying unconscious in what appeared to be a hospital bed…that explains why its hard as a rock….and that little brat asleep on his hand manage to get a full page front cover photo in the daily prophet! The embarrassment! The SHAME! He will surely never hear the end of this! Beneath the picture in very fine print he read, "Full Story, Page 3". Severus quickly turned the page.

To Severus' horror he began to read the title, "An Unfulfilling Love, By: Rita Skeeter", an unfulfilling love my ass! He had already started making his death list and Ms. Skeeter was on the top! Nosey, wretched woman! How dare she intrude upon his privacy? Where was Granger she put that horrid woman up to this! Severus began to read the article:

_**An Unfulfilling Love, **_

_**By: Rita Skeeter**_

_**After popping in on the two love birds **_

_**in question we noticed right off the bat**_

_**they were sharing a bed together. **_

_**Such a sweet and tawdry love affair,**_

_**the infamous war hero and heroine **_

_**will soon be reunited. Interviewing**_

_**Ms. Granger was quite fun. **_

_**She was more than willing to **_

_**provide the answers to the readers,**_

_**had to know section, of last week's edition. **_

_**Here are two of those questions and Ms. Grangers answers:**_

_**What are your plans for the future Ms. Granger?**_

_** My plans for the future are simple. I will stay by Professor Snape's side until he awakes. **_

_**Do you think Harry or Ron is jealous of your relationship with Professor Snape?**_

_** Jealousy isn't exactly the word I would use as the description.**_

_**More Q&A next week!**_

_**As Ms. Granger excused herself…**_

BLASPHEMY! Severus couldn't believe what he was reading. Why would she be staying by his side? He most certainly did not want her there nor did he ask her to stay there.__This picture of her looks quite annoyed so hopefully that's a good indication that Rita was being Rita the stupid cow! I sincerely hope she dies a thousand deaths in the bottomless pits of hell!

Hermione at this point had returned with what seemed to be half the St. Mungos healers. She was visibly frustrated considering she had only asked for one healer to come to Severus' room. She watched as all the healers rushed to his bedside and stepped back out of the room.

Severus watched in horror as the healers surrounded his bed. Don't touch me, don't touch me, don't touch me DAMN IT! "Stop!" He stopped them just as they swarmed his bed. He was two seconds from going into full on Death Eater mode. First the news paper then all these stupid insignificant people swarming his bedside attempting to administer Merlin knows what. He abruptly sat up in his bed, swung his legs around to the side, pushed the Healers away and stood demanding his wand and personal belongings. The Healers all stared at him in complete and utter shock.

"Headmaster Snape it is not advisable for you to be standing in your condition. Nor is it advisable for you to be making demands at this time. Would you please lay back down so that we can do some vital scans?" Bravely said one of the Healers.

As smooth as silk Severus simply stated, "No. I want my belongings."

The brave healer took a step closer to Severus attempting to gauge his stone cold face. And again showed his foolishness, "Hea..Headmaster Snape. I assure you that once we check your vitals and you are well you will be able to leave."

Severus knew that this was his one chance to leave he allowed them to check his perfect vital signs. He felt like a new man there could be nothing wrong with his vitals. Smoothly accepting but with a fierceness in his voice, "Proceed."

The healer waved his wand over Severus watching the results in complete awe. He turned to request one of the other healers in the room to fetch his belongings and noticed that only one other person remained in the room, Hermione Granger. He instantly felt a knot in his stomach. He knew he was lucky. He turned back to Severus and cleared his throat, "Headmaster I will fetch your belongings and will return in a moment." He nearly ran out of the room leaving Hermione to face the man alone.

Hermione could barely suppress her giggles. After seeing the Professor in such a feeble state the last four months she knew he was not invincible nor was he as scary as she had imagined while in school. He was giving her his famous scowl. "That doesn't work anymore Professor Snape." She said with a smirk.

"Obviously…." He drawled out waiting for her to leave. Which she obviously was not doing the insufferable witch! "What are you doing here Miss Granger?"

She knew that question was coming and for the first time in her life the answer did not come. So she simply stared at him with what could only be a puzzled look on her face. She must give him an answer. "Looks like I'm standing in your room Professor."

"You insufferable witch, what do you want!?" He was fairly certain the entire hospital could have heard him shouting at her but he really didn't care he just wanted to be alone.

"I would appreciate a softer tone Professor. Between working all day and staying here all night I do not get much rest." She said with as much passiveness as she could muster. She walked around the bedside and fetched her books and put them in her bag. She began to take Severus' gifts he had received and sat them on the bed. She walked over to the wall and removed his medal and put it on the bed as well. After gathering all of his things and laying them on the bed she turned to her professor and stared at him. He had not taken his eyes off of her the entire time. She knew he must be confused so she thought the conversation could simply start off by giving him the date. "The date is September 8th. It has been four months since the Battle at Hogwarts."

Severus could not believe this woman was tidying up his room. What in the world was she thinking? He was desperately attempting to stare a whole through her until she turned to him and began to speak. FOUR MONTHS! He suddenly felt dizzy. He had lain in this bed for four months and according to the wretched Rita Skeeter Hermione had been there every night. He sat down on the bed nearly knocking everything off of it into the floor. Four months…four months of his life….gone. He stared at Hermione. She stayed by his side for four months. She had clearly lost her mind.

The healer walked into the room with Severus' belongings. "Headmaster Snape, I do believe that these are all of your possessions. Please verify the contents and sign your dismissal form."

Severus walked over and rummaged through his belongings. He found his wand and gently caressed it in his hands he didn't care about the rest. The magic made him feel as if he were glowing as it flowed through his body. He took the box from the Healer and dismissed him after signing his papers. He sat the box on his bed, placed the other belongings that Miss Granger had left on his bed into the box. He stared at Hermione for a moment nodded at her with appreciation. He couldn't bring himself to say thank you. He took his wand and swished it across his torso successfully changing his cloths swiftly turned with his cloak billowing behind him and walked out of the room. Leaving Hermione standing speechless….


	3. A New Leaf

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has read my story. I can not get over having nearly a thousand views! This chapter is all HG/SS and a bit longer. If anyone has any suggestions on anything that could use improvement please feel free to let me know! I'm open to constructive criticism. **____** Enjoy your reading!**_

_**I do not own any characters or the world of Harry Potter…**_

**Chapter 2: A New Leaf**

Hermione could not believe he was leaving without a word. The nerve of that man was absolutely appalling! She did not stay by his side, after saving his life, for four months just to let him turn and leave without even a thank you. After a moment of hesitation she began to forcefully walk after him down the hall. He was almost at the exit. She took off in a dead sprint down the hallway. Feverishly trying to catch up with him she had to speak to him before he left. She seen him looking around he was about to apparate she opened the door and caught hold of his shoulder an felt the horrid pull behind her navel.

She landed with a loud thump behind him on the hard concrete. Dazed she looked up at him and he was furiously looking down at her on the sidewalk. She wondered why she had to be so stubborn all the time. He was obviously not happy to see her lying at his feet.

Severus was free he stopped for a moment before apparating to Spinner's End to smell the fresh air. He was ready to go home. He apparated and felt something touch his shoulder. He didn't recall anyone standing near him when he apparated. He reached the sidewalk in front of his home and turned to look at what hit the ground at the back of his feet. That infuriating witch! Who did she think she was, his mother?

"Miss Granger, are you lost?"

She gave him no response with a blank stare.

"Miss Granger, I asked you a question." Anger was boiling his blood.

"I…I'm not sure…" Her intentions was not to apparate along side him to wherever this location maybe. "I…I…I just wanted to speak to you before you left. I did not mean to follow nor did I know you were about to apparate." She wasn't fearful but she could understand him being upset. She felt something warm dribble down her forehead. She grabbed her head where she had hit the ground dear Merlin she was bleeding.

Merlin's beard there was new words being invented to describe this impossible witch. And now she was stuttering about and bleeding right near his front steps. He placed his hand under her arm, jerked her up off the sidewalk and led her into his home without another word. Furiously mumbling under his breath the entire time, "Insufferable, intolerable little knows it all." He directed her to a dusty old arm chair beside the fireplace and waved his wand over her to clean the blood from her face and hair. "Why are you tailing me like a lost puppy? Have you no sense of decency or privacy?"

Hermione was a bit taken back from him thrusting her up from the pavement and heaving her into an armchair and cleaning her blood from her wounds. She wasn't for certain how to answer his question. She thought perhaps what she had done was a bit much. How should she explain to him without causing an uprising in his already flustered mood.

"I just wished to ask you a few questions when you awoke. I am truly sorry to impose. I will leave if you wish."

He stood over her, staring at her determinedly, surely she wasn't attempting to leave without an explanation now. He was curious to learn her intentions. "Perhaps you should leave." She got up and was walking towards the door. "However, I need you to explain your intentions first."

She turned back to look at him curiously. "I will explain but I must ask that you take a seat professor. This may take awhile." She returned to her seat and waited while Severus used a few cleaning spells around the room. This house was close to being condemned so she was not for certain why he was bothering to clean anything. Seemed to her it would be quicker to tear it down and build another house. She had to prepare for what she was about to say to him. He had to know what had happen but maybe he already remembered. She could start there and wing the rest. She watched as he sat across from her on the sofa. He used his wand to start a fire, a tea pot appeared and he poured each of them a cup of tea. He was ready for her to begin.

"Can you tell me the last thing you remember professor?"

"I died looking at Potter in the Shrieking Shack. At least…I thought I was dying."

"So you remember nothing past that point?"

"Obviously….." He drawled it out in typical Snape fashion. If he remembered more he would have most certainly said so to avoid the redundant questioning.

"Well then I will begin with when you nearly died in the Shrieking Shack." She proceeded to tell him the events that unfolded at the Shrieking Shack. She explained the Battle of Hogwarts, how Harry defeated Lord Voldemort, and how Harry had seen his memories and shared his bravery with the wizarding world. Harry had saved him from a life in Azkaban or worse a dreaded dementor's kiss. They awarded him as a hero should be awarded.

"The weeks following the battle were truly the worst. Rounding up the fleeing Death Eater's that were still determined to follow through with Lord Voldemorts orders. It was more terrifying than before he had fallen. It was quite chaotic. The Order and their families experienced many more deaths. Including my parents, Ron and Arthur Weasley, Luna and her father, Neville was tortured and is now with his parents at St. Mungos. I could go on for days with the list of deaths. Draco was found dead by his own hand. There were several attempts on your life, after the news hit the papers and it was discovered you were responsible for the down fall of Lord Voldemort. At least twenty or more muggleborns were murdered before all the Death Eater's were finally captured or killed. I know this is quite a bit to process at one time Professor. Do you wish for me to continue?"

Severus sat on the sofa looking paler than normal. No wonder she sat by his bedside every night. Draco took his own life and he was fairly certain she said her parents and been murdered.

"How did your parents die?"

"Before what should have been my seventh year at Hogwarts I oblivated my parents to protect them; I am not sure how but apparently the spell had worn off and my parents returned to London in search of me and found the wrong set of wizards in Diagon Alley for assistance. They were tortured and murdered at the hands of McNair, Crabbe and Goyle. That was nearly three and a half months ago. I haven't dealt with it very well."

"I'm sorry Miss Granger." He poured her more tea and prepared himself for the remainder of the story.

Fighting back tears Hermione could barely focus now on the events that Severus would need to know. She had to maintain her composure. She wasn't weak and she would not give him the pleasure of seeing her weakness. Now he was apologizing. This was a new development. She hadn't expected any sympathy from him….ever.

"Please call me Hermione sir."

"Continue, Miss Granger." Why would he want to call her Hermione? She just needed to get on with what happen so she can leave.

Taken back a bit by his dismissal she continued with the events that took place.

"After the death eater round up had taken place they proceeded to stand trial for there crimes. It took nearly three weeks. I wouldn't say that they were trials; they were more or less brought in and sentenced. A majority received the dementors kiss. A handful at most were pardoned but put under several years of house arrest. Including the Malfoy's, after you were taken to St. Mungo's Ms. Malfoy saved Harry's life and their family left the battle. Lucius is spending a year in Azkaban and will return home after a year to begin his house arrest." She stopped for a moment to sip her tea. Looking at Severus she could not judge any concern on his face.

"Miss Granger, why did you stay at the hospital?" He could process everything else she said later right now this was his main concern.

She had to answer but didn't want him to know her selfish reasons. She had lost her parents and Ron. She needed someone to care for since Harry was busy with rounding up death eaters and the trials. He didn't have time to baby sit her and she honestly didn't think he wanted to be around her while she was crying. He was also busy with his Auror training and planning the wedding with Ginny. She came up with the most honorable intentions and once again hoped he didn't call her out on not a complete lie but a partial lie.

"I stayed by your side sir so I would know that you were safe. I respect you more for you bravery and courage than I dislike you for your somewhat malicious behavior towards me over the years. After saving your life I felt a need to take care of you and try to give you what no one else would. I'm not even sure if you have ever had anything of that nature in your life before either."

"And what was that exactly?"

"Unconditional love, gentle caring, and the kindness of true friendship." Did she just say that out loud? Dear Merlin she did not want to say that! She really needed to read a book about blurting and how to refrain from doing so!

What did she just say? Surely she doesn't think that I am going to befriend her she has surely lost her mind! She does however have a point. There weren't exactly twenty people standing by his side when he awoke. Hero or not it didn't seem to have the appreciation effect he had desired. Besides run of the mill gossip in the daily prophet did anyone appreciate what he had done for nearly twenty years? Hermione seemed to appreciate it at least.

Did he even have any friends left besides Lucius? He wasn't exactly fond of the death eater but everyone else he knew or associated with was dead. Either he was desperate for friendship or he suddenly felt a kinship with Hermione.

"Thank You…..Hermione."

Holy shit he called me Hermione and thanked me in the same sentence. She didn't know what to say so she for once said nothing.

"Where is Potter?"

"I…I don't know at the moment possibly Grimmauld Place or the ministry. Do you wish for me to owl him here?"

"NO!" He shouted at a very unreasonable level. Potter was the last person he wanted to see.

"Please there is no need to shout. He and I barely speak anymore these days. I would be shocked if he even responded to my owl."

"Really? And why is it that he would not reply?" He found this hard to believe. She and the potter brat were attached at the hip since first year.

"He doesn't have time for me sir." How embarrassing it is to admit something such as Harry her best friend not having time for her anymore. It seemed nearly pathetic. It suddenly dawned on her that she didn't have any real friends anymore.

He noticed her solemn expression turn to what seemed to him a mournful expression. She did say that Ron had died and now Potter has abandoned her for other things. Everything was suddenly becoming clear as to why she had stayed with him at the hospital. She had nowhere else to go and became clingy over someone she barely knew and she knew quite well there was a chance he wouldn't accept her upon his awakening. He didn't know what was wrong with him but an overwhelming urge to give her a hug was consuming him and it made him a bit uncomfortable. He couldn't stand this little chit. She got on his nerves more in one day than most people did their entire miserable lives. Yet he couldn't help but pity her because he knew exactly how she felt at this moment. He however had a lot of work to do to get his house warded and back in order. Her silence was making him a bit uncomfortable.

"Hermione I have some cleaning to do and some warding to do." He stood and left the room heading towards the kitchen. He hoped she took the hint and left him alone. He had a peculiar thought she would start cleaning without direction on the assumption it was an invitation to stay not to leave.

Hermione was confused she didn't know if his abruptness was an indication to leave or to stay and clean. Puzzled at her current situation she decided to stay in her seat. Surely if he wanted her to leave he would have asked her and if he wanted her to clean he would have directed her to do so. She was afraid if she got up and asks him it would make him mad and she would never admit to anyone besides herself, but she desperately needed his friendship. He had no idea just exactly how many people lost their lives in the last four months. Everyone that was dear to her was gone and the ones that remained were mere shells of their former selves.

After an hour or so of cleaning he thought surely she was gone so he ventured back to his sitting room and with a great shock of surprise that nearly knocked him back a step or two she was still here but asleep in his arm chair. He didn't know if it was the near death experience or if it was the fact that he was getting soft in his old age but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to wake her. She probably didn't get much sleep at the hospital and he was fairly certain she said she worked during the day. How was it that the brightest witch of her age turned into a desperate clingy chit.

He was trying to clear his mind. He was done cleaning there was only so much he could do to this cesspool he called a home. Perhaps he could sell the house and move. There was no need for him here nor did he want to return to teaching or being the headmaster. He had no desire to be around children. He never had nor will he ever enjoy the profession he was forced to choose.

There was so much death he had to deal with as well. True he never was what you would say "close" to anyone that passed. He did respect quit a few that had passed. Luckily all the maruadars were gone now but that was quite unfortunate for Nymphadora's family. He felt a pain in his heart for Molly. He truly respected Arthur and knew he was a good man. He also knew how it felt to lose Lily. Someday to share that love with someone again would be his happiest moment in life. Tomorrow he would pay his respects to Molly. He was fairly certain she would not want to see him no one ever got excited to see him just fearful.

He pulled up his left sleeve and stared at the faded black mark on his arm. It was over….finally over. He breathed a sigh of relief. No more double agent, no more dual life, he can finally be what he wanted to be do what he wanted to do. NO more my lord or Dumbledore. His decisions and his alone will dictate the rest of his days. This was the most carefree moment of his life. He fell back on the sofa across from Hermione. His carefree moment ended when he realized she was still here in his sitting room. Staring at her and studying her intensely he decided then that a friendship couldn't hurt now that there were no chances in her dying just for speaking to him. He wasn't exactly sure how to become friends with someone but he was certain that he would have to be nice occasionally for them to become friends. For now he would let her sleep. He found a blanket in the hall closet, levitated her to the sofa and covered her up after carefully removing her shoes. She could sleep here till morning and maybe she would join him in his journey to see Molly.


	4. The Burrow

**Authors Notes:**

**Sorry for the delay! Had a hard time finishing this chapter with the weather delays kids not being in school and all that what not. Hope everyone enjoys! Thank you everyone for the reviews! They mean so much! **

_**I own nothing these characters are not mine!**_

**Chapter 3 **

Severus sat and watched Hermione sleep for quite awhile. Realizing how exhausted he felt he decided to make his way up the stairs and to his bedroom. Each step felt like his feet were made of cinder blocks. As he went into his room he cast a few cleaning spells to remove the dust and clean the bed. He lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling thinking about his future.

Teaching was no longer his career nor would he be headmaster but he already knew what he wanted to do with the remainder of his life. He had always dreamed of opening an apothecary. He was known worldwide now and he had no doubt that this dream could become a reality. Staying in England was no longer an option now either. He was ready to sale his home and move on to somewhere new. He smiled at the thought of moving far away. Somewhere quite would be preferable. After all he could make potions anywhere. With a small hope filled smile crossing his face Severus drifted off to sleep.

Hermione awoke the next morning to find herself on the sofa covered with a very warm blanket and a small fire keeping her warm. She could smell a wonderful aroma coming from somewhere off in the kitchen that smelled similar to bacon and eggs. Her stomach growled and she realized how hungry she was so she pulled herself up off the couch and headed off towards the tantalizing smell. As she came into the kitchen she saw Severus leaning against the counter drinking a cup of tea and glaring at the Daily Prophet laying in front of him on the kitchen table. He was dressed quite unlike the Severus she knew and remembered from school. Black pants and a white long sleeve button up shirt. He almost looked uncomfortably normal.

"Good morning sir." She startled him she hadn't meant to do that but it was quite funny watching him nearly spill his tea down the front of his shirt.

"Yes it was a good morning." After waking early to take a walk and get some groceries he was rather surprised upon his return to see a daily prophet pinned to his door. That vile woman Rita Skeeter didn't know the truth if it hit her in the face. How in the world did she get those pictures of Hermione and him without either of them seeing a camera anywhere near them.

"Oh. I apologize sir, I will gather my things and leave. Thank You for allowing me to sleep on your sofa last night I guess I was a bit tired and I didn't mean to overstay my welcome." SHIT SHIT SHIT she knew she should have left last night what was she thinking! She turned and quickly walked out of the kitchen to gather her purse and head for the door.

"Hermione wait!" Well he didn't mean for that to be taken the wrong way. He had a lot of work to do on this whole friend thing he was trying. He was angry with Rita not Hermione. He had even made her breakfast. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face him. SHIT he made her cry without any effort at all. "I didn't mean that it was a good morning until you came to the kitchen. The morning was already ruined by Rita Skeeter." He gave a small smile of triumph.

Hermione began to cry more deeply sobbing. So she hadn't ruined his morning first but she certainly didn't make it any better. Did he mean it was ruined by Rita and her she was confused! "I'm sorry, I was just leaving." She stepped away from Severus and walked to the door still crying deep heavy tears. She couldn't understand what was so horrid about her that no one wanted her around.

Rolling his eyes at what he now called a drama queen he grabbed Hermione yet again and turned her back towards him this was infuriating. One he wasn't sure how to handle a crying woman, two he didn't know how to make her understand without causing her to cry more and three he didn't understand why she was crying harder now that he had already explained…..absolutely frustrating maybe this was a bad idea. Solitary life was starting to look extremely good to him right about now.

"Hermione you must stop crying and pay attention to what I said. Now if you would, come back to the kitchen and eat your breakfast." There she'll stop crying now. Severus turned still holding onto Hermione's elbow and walked her back to the kitchen and sat her in a chair at the table. He walked over to the kitchen counter, made her a plate of food and carried it back to the table placing it in front of Hermione. He made her tea and scooted down the daily prophet pointing at the front page, nonverbally explaining his morning frustrations.

Hermione was horrified. She was completely embarrassed. He was being nice to her and she took it all the wrong way. He made her breakfast and tea. How could she have been so overly emotional in front of Severus Snape! This brought on more questions than it answered for her though. Why was he being so nice to her…last she checked he hated her, called her names, and made fun of her at every chance he could find.

She glanced down at the daily prophet he had scooted in front of her…she could not believe her eyes. There was Severus and Hermione in his hospital room staring at each other just before he left to leave the room, both with placid looks on their faces. Her eyes widened as she seen the headline. _**Do we hear Wedding Bells! **_"WEDDING BELLS!" She shouted loud enough for the whole city block to hear. "That stupid, ignorant, infuriating, vile woman!" She would make her pay…she needed parchment now and something to write with and she needed it now.

She stood up quickly and walked to the desk in Severus's sitting room. She found parchment an ink well and a quill and began to write a letter to Kingsley at the ministry. Mumbling under breath, "Unregistered animagus no more…"

Severus' ears were ringing from Hermione's high pitched shrill voice. He hadn't expected her to become this angry. And now she was storming through his house and rummaging through his desk. What did she say? Animagus?

"Hermione what did you say?"

"I said unregistered animagus."

"And who exactly are you referring too Hermione?"

"I am referring to that bitch Rita Skeeter. How else do you think she got these pictures of us that are being scattered all over the daily prophet?"

"Ahh..I see. And what are you doing with the parchment?"

"I'm telling the ministry that she's an unregistered animagus."

"That's brilliantly evil! She won't be writing very many more stories for awhile at least." Well there's hope for her yet. Severus turned and walked back to the kitchen while Hermione finished her love note to the ministry. How should he ask her to go to Molly's with him? Would he even be welcome at Molly's home? Perhaps after Hermione has calmed down a bit he will bring it up. As she walked back into the kitchen with a triumphant smile glaring on her face he noticed just how beautiful she had become since the first time he saw her, the annoying eleven year could not even be seen in her face anymore. How old was she now 18, 19, somewhere in that area. He was twenty years older than her old enough to be her father.

"Sir, are you ok?" He was staring at her in a daze like manner.

Startled, "Yes I'm quite alright." Was he staring at her? Merlin, he was staring at her and who knows where those thoughts could have went if she hadn't interrupted that train of thought. She is quite beautiful though. Shaking his head! Might as well not even go there! Back to Molly!

"Hermione, do you have any plans for the remainder of the day?"

"No sir not today. I only work on Monday's and Tuesdays. Occasionally I will work Fridays and Saturdays but not this week."

"Well seeing as it is that you have no plans do you think it wise if I were to visit Molly today?" He honestly hopes that she will think this an unwise decision.

"Well. I don't see what that has to do with me; however, I believe Molly would be delighted to have company. I must warn you though the boys may not be thrilled to see you." Molly needed any and all company willing to go over there she was a total disaster without Arthur.

"It has quite a lot to do with you actually I was hoping you would accompany me in seeing her today."

Did he just invite me to go to Molly's with him? She hadn't seen Molly or any of the Weasley clan since Ron and Arthur had died. She attended there funeral and left to go straight to the hospital to be with Severus. She sobbed for days into his shoulder and he never even knew she was doing so. Could she handle going to see the Weasley's? Would they even want to see her?

"I haven't seen any of them since the funerals of Ron and Arthur. I think we should owl first to make sure I am welcome before I join you in your trip to Molly's home. Or do you think we should just show up and knock on the door?"

"I think we should just show up and knock on the door. The worst they could do is pretend to not be home." This has sadly happen to him on more than one occasion in his life. He was certain it would happen again but this time he won't be alone. She will come with him to Molly's!

"Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt." She needed closure. She just hoped Severus understood what he was asking her to do. "You do realize the gravity of what you are asking me to do…don't you? If I cry it will be on your shoulder." Unless George or Harry was there then she would cry on their shoulders.

"I apparently hadn't thought this out thoroughly enough." He walked over to her and looked her up and down shaking his head. "Let's leave before I change my mind on being your personal handkerchief." He grabbed her hand and walked towards the front door. He glanced down at her as they reached the sidewalk, smiled and wrapped his arm around her and apparated to the Burrow.

The Burrow was now about a hundred feet or so away. They both stood there with Hermione still wrapped up in Severus' arms. The realization came that Severus was holding her and she pushed herself away. Severus found he was rather comforted by holding her and didn't really want to let her go but reluctantly he released her and turned to face the Burrow with Hermione near his side.

They began to walk towards the house as Hermione stopped. Hermione couldn't go into the house. She couldn't face the Weasley's. She dropped to her knees and pulled her arms up around her body. Her eyes were closed tight, tears were streaming down her face. She couldn't do this not today maybe…maybe she could tomorrow. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders that pulled her into a tight embrace. She rested her head on Severus's chest. After a few moments of non stop crying she opened her eyes. She leaned back out of his tenderness and looked up at his face. "Thank You."

Still holding her and not ready to let go, "Are you ok…" She gave a small nod and wiped away her tears. He stood and helped her to her feet. "Are you ready to go now? Or do we need to stop again in a few more feet and repeat the process?" He rather hoped they repeated the process.

What an insensitive prick! How could he be so gentle and then turn into…to…to…that! She gave him an evil look and began walking towards the burrow without him. She could hear him trying to catch up and felt him grab her arm to slow her down. She stopped and turned to look at him fighting tears from forming again. "What is it? Isn't this what you wanted? To go the Burrow and see Molly?"

Dear Merlin this girl was going to be the death of him she misunderstood everything he said. "Hermione…I….I'm sorry. Please calm yourself." He leaned his arm out for her to take so that she may join him in walking to the burrow. He doubted the gesture would be taken but he hoped at least she would take his arm.

Did he just apologize to me? This has never happen before nor did I ever expect this to happen. She couldn't decide if she should take his arm. After a moment of hesitation she took his arm and accepted his apology. She didn't feel she would ever receive another one again so she might as well enjoy this one.

As they made there way to the door at the burrow they both noticed the eerie silence that loomed over the house. The cozy warm feeling that the home use to emanate was no longer there, in its place was dread and despair. Severus knocked on the door. It seemed as if they both waited for days as the door finally crept open and an unnaturally thin Molly was standing behind the door.

"Severus? Hermione? What are you doing here?" Molly showed no emotion but just a blank stare. Clearly Authur was the glue that held her together.

Hermione was the first to speak up. She reached out and embraced Molly. The hug was not returned and Hermione pulled back quickly. "Severus came to visit you he was discharged from the hospital and ask me to accompany him." She looked over at Severus with his blank stare and no emotion on his face waiting for him to speak to Molly. He just stood there staring at her with no sympathy. How could he be so cold when it was obvious Molly was distraught?

Severus was a bit taken back at Molly's appearance and lack of children running about in the house. "Molly I came to pay my respects for Arthur. I did not mean to show up unannounced; however, I have been a bit out of the scene for several months. We will be going. Do know that I am back now and if you need…_anything…_please let me know."

Molly simply closed the door in their faces. She was clearly in no mood for company. As they stood there staring at the door they nonchalantly looked at each other clearly both were thinking they should have owled first before making the trip to the Burrow. They both turned and walked down the steps and back to the point were they could apparate. As they rounded the corner of the house they heard a loud crack. It was George and Ginny that showed up walking towards them at quite a rapid pace.

"What are you two doing here?!" Ginny yelled

"Mother isn't well she can't handle company right now Mione." George spoke calmly and wrapped his arms around Hermione. "Where have you been hiding?" Ginny ran off towards the house leaving, glaring at Severus as she went by him.

Still holding George, "I have been caring for Professor Snape and grieving in my own way. What's wrong with your mum?"

George let her go and pushed the hair off of her face behind her ear. "You look beautiful Mione. Don't worry about mum. She's going to be fine just a lot of loss all at one time is hard for anyone to handle. Ginny and I have been taking care of her and Ginny keeps her distracted most days with the wedding plans." He hugged Hermione one more time and turned his focus to Severus who was giving him an evil glare. "Professor Snape, you seem to be doing well."

Severus was furious but he wasn't sure why he was feeling such animosity towards George. He couldn't help but give him a scowl and a surly smirk. "Yes…I seem to be."

He glared at Hermione and back to George, "We were just leaving….Hermione." He held out his arm for her to take. She gave George one last hug a sad smile and a promise to write him tomorrow and took Severus' arm.

Hermione was ready to leave the burrow it was to depressing and she was fearful that she couldn't handle anymore. They reached the point of apparition and Severus wrapped his arms around Hermione apparating them both back to Spinners End.


	5. The First Date

_**Authors Note: **_

_**CLIFFHANGER ALERT! Hope you guys enjoy….Thanks again for the reviews and my story followers! I never thought I would get this many it is very encouraging. **___

_**I'm currently looking for a beta reader so the next chapter may be a bit delayed for editing. **___

_**I do not own these characters or the world of Harry Potter…blarty blar blar…..**_

**Chapter 4: First "date"**

Severus and Hermione arrived back at Spinners End. They walked back into Severus home and sat in the sitting room neither of them speaking. Severus got up to fix some tea and brought it back to the sitting room. He was staring at Hermione. She was staring at the floor with a very sorrowful look on her face. She was visibly upset and he wasn't certain on how to comfort her in the manner that she needed. He was about to go to her when he heard a pecking noise on the window. He turned and noticed a very hyper active owl. He got up and let the owl into the house.

The owl flew into the window circling the room landing on the sofa by Hermione. Bouncing ridiculously too much around her; Severus noticed it was carrying a red envelope. Dear Merlin one of them had received a howler. Severus didn't have time to remove the envelope from the owl's beak before the letter jumped up in front of Hermione's face and Ginny Weasley's voice erupted out of the transformed envelope.

_**HERMIONE GRANGER! HOW DARE YOU SHOW UP UNANNOUNCED WITH SEVERUS SNAPE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE KNOW DAMNED WELL THAT NO ONE IS SUPPOSE TO KNOW ABOUT DAD AND RONS DEATH. WE HAVE KEPT IT QUITE FOR MONTHS AND NOW YOU GO BLABBING YOUR MOUTH TO HIM! TO HIM! WE TRUSTED YOU! YOU ARE OFFICALLY UNINVITED TO THE WEDDING! NEVER SHOW YOUR FACE AT THE BURROW AGAIN! MOM IS HEART BROKEN THAT YOU CHOSE HIM OVER US…we all are….**_

The howler ripped itself into pieces and fell to the floor. Hermione covered her face with her hands. She didn't want to cry…not again. How could she have been so stupid to tell anyone about Ron and Arthur's death? She just assumed that it was ok to tell Severus. Especially after all that had happen how could they doubt his trust? She threw herself onto the sofa and buried her face up into the cushions.

Severus was shocked that he was still unwelcome amongst the Weasley's. He could only imagine that his loyalty would always be in question. Now he felt horrible and solely responsible for Hermione losing for what he could only assume were her last remaining ties to a family. He heard another tapping on the window. This time it was a beautiful white owl sitting on the ledge of his window. He walked over and fetched yet another letter this time however, the letter was not a howler and was addressed to him. He took the letter and sat back down in his arm chair.

_**Professor Snape,**_

_**I think my lunatic fiancé sent Hermione a howler please intercept the owl before it reaches its target.**_

_**In the event you are unable to deter the owl and Hermione receives the howler please inform her that the invitation to MY wedding is still good. If you would like I will send you an invitation also. Please over look Molly and Ginny right now they are…..having a very hard time and blaming everyone else for anything and everything that goes wrong.**_

_**If you would like to have a drink tomorrow evening for a proper explanation of what's really going on please meet me in muggle London tomorrow evening, 7pm at Sebastian's.**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Harry**_

Severus got up and walked over to his desk. He took out parchment and wrote a reply to Harry reluctantly agreeing to meet him in London. He immediately regretted it the moment he sent the owl out the window. He glanced back over at Hermione who was still sobbing into his sofa cushions. "Must you sodden my cushions?" He walked over to Hermione who was now staring at him with pure rage in her eyes. Perhaps that was a poor question to ask at this moment…..

Hermione became the definition of fury in two seconds flat! She jumped up from the couch and slapped Severus directly in the face. She had enough of his…his…she didn't know what to call it she was too furious to think straight. She knew her emotions were clearly written all over her face…she couldn't deny how hurt she was by his five simple words. She was probably over reacting but she walked past him and hurried for the front door. She needed to get away from him as quickly as possible.

Severus was shocked that she had slapped him in the face. That really wasn't necessary. What a total drama queen! Wait…where is she going? Surely she's not leaving now…he wasn't exactly fond of her company, but he had grown accustomed to someone being around.

Hermione looked back at Severus with tears in her eyes. She walked out the front door and apparated home. She dropped to her knees in her bedroom floor. She had really made a mess of things this time. Everyone she loved was completely gone from her life. And now the only thread she had remaining just told her not to cry on his sofa out of fear that she would "sodden" his cushions! The nerve of that man never ceased to surprise her at all.

Severus watched her walk to the door. Where was she going? SHIT! She's leaving! NO! He quickly walked to the front door, he heard it close, CRACK, and she was gone. He opened the front door and dropped his head. She was really gone. Was she coming back? Why did he care? He shook his head. Good riddance! To much drama for his liking now he could start planning his future. His lonely, lonely, future….he quickly turned and walked back into the sitting room. He paced around his desk for several minutes thinking of his next move.

He sat back at his desk and took out a piece of parchment. He needed to write an advertisement for the sale of his house. He hoped he could sale his family home for enough money to buy a new one far away from here and have enough left over to start his apothecary. He heard yet another tap on his window. WHATS WITH THE FREAKING OWL'S! This bird at least looked a bit more official than the last two he had received at his home earlier. He walked over to the window and yet again took another envelope out of the owl's beak. He hoped it was from Hermione but based off of the writing it looked as if it were from the ministry.

_**Dear Headmaster Snape,**_

_**It was with the utmost delight to hear the news that you had awaken from your coma. We all at the ministry are extremely pleased to hear that you are also in perfect health. As you are aware you were awarded the Order of Merlin First Class and with that prestigious honor that was bestowed upon you is indeed quite a large perk. We have deposited 10,000 galleons into your account at Gringotts. **_

_**An award ceremony has been scheduled for the (re)presentation of your award. Please join us on **__**Saturday September 19, 1998 at 8:00 PM.**__** We do request that you bring a date for this is going to be an official Ministry Ball, in your honor, following the medal presentation ceremony.**_

_**Thank you and have a lovely day,**_

_**Minister of Magic,**_

_**Kingsley Shacklebolt**_

Severus stumbled backwards into his chair. 10,000 galleons? That had to be a mistake. Since when did they start paying people for bravery? A ball could work in his favor. He would send Hermione an apology letter and ask her to the ball. He should most likely send them in separate letters though. Severus took yet another piece of parchment out onto his desk and started writing Hermione an apology.

_**Dearest Hermione,**_

_**I must say that my hand at friendship isn't exactly the most delicate or refined. I have quite a bit I would like to learn about you and I do hope you can overlook my coarseness in the future as I am trying to tone it down just a tad. Please forgive me for my error earlier today and join me for dinner tonight. **_

_**Severus**_

Severus gave the letter to the owl that was still jumping around on his sofa and instructed it to take his letter to Hermione. He hoped that she would not ignore him and his apology. He after all did have a soft spot in his heart or he would have never kept a twenty year promise to a dead woman. In which case everyone in the wizarding community now knew he was, as Rita Skeeter called it, a hopeless romantic. In his mind hopeless was the key word to focus upon. It was hard to believe that he had spent twenty years waiting for a moment quit like what he had in front of him now. No master to run too. Lord Voldemort was dead. The wheels in his mind were really going crazy at the grand life he had ahead of him. He returned to his desk with a crooked smile across his face to finish his advertisement.

After sending off his ad for the sale of his house he returned to the kitchen. He went through all of the cabinets wondering exactly what he would fix Hermione for supper if she actually showed up. He thought for certain he would have received a reply from her by now. It suddenly dawned on him that he would not have to cook in his home. He had money in his Gringott's account now and he could simply take her out if she did show. He hurried upstairs and proceeded to shower, shave and change his cloths.

**Meanwhile…..**

Hermione lay on her floor staring at the ceiling. She was confused about Ginny, Molly and what she had done to poor Severus. She felt incredibly guilty and was certain that she had over reacted to the whole situation. Harry would never allow her to miss his wedding. She was certain of that and if the way George was acting towards her earlier this morning had any indication of his feelings she knew he would calm his mother down.

She sat up and made her way to the rest room. She was in desperate need of a shower. She couldn't help but think about Severus. She was shocked to feel that she actually missed the horrid greasy git. She knew it was the potions lab that made his hair greasy but it was still fun to call him a greasy git. Perhaps after her shower she would write him an apology.

Hermione took her shower and managed to find some sweatpants and a t-shirt in her dresser. She couldn't remember the last time she had washed cloths. She couldn't exactly remember the last time she spent this much time at home just wondering about the house. Since her parents death the house didn't really feel like home. Maybe she should sale the house and move away. She always wanted to move to France and open a book store. After all a book store is what she had been working towards the last few month. She had acquired at least a thousand magical books in the last four months and her gringott's account was getting a bit thin.

Lost in thought about her bookstore and selling the house Hermione didn't hear the owl at her window at first. She was rambling aloud making her way to the kitchen when she was startled by a loud thump hitting the front door. She slowly made her way to look through the peep hole and seen the bouncy owl on her front porch. She opened the door and allowed the bird to fly into the house. The bird dropped the letter at her feet and landed atop the banister on the staircase.

Hermione picked up the letter and seen that it was from Severus. A letter from Severus, why would he be sending her a letter? She opened the envelope and read his apology. She was shocked. He actually wanted her to come back to his home and eat dinner with him. There was something wrong with this picture. Was she missing something? She took the letter to the kitchen and sat at the breakfast nook studying the letter. Should she go or should she stay? She had to weight the pros and cons of this decision. A few hours later she went to her room and retrieved a piece of parchment from her school trunk. She wrote her reply and sent the owl back to Severus. What should have been an easy decision had turned into the decision of lifetime. It would have been easier to decide on a marriage to a stranger.

Hermione went to her closet and started looking for an appropriate outfit for dinner. She was debating whether this date was a date amongst friends or was this a "date". She had never been on a real date before so she had no experience on how to tell the difference. Suffice to say this was most likely a date between friends and her assumption that it could be a "date" was silly. Professor Snape would never be romantically interested in her…ever!

After several attempts at different outfits she finally decided on a dress that her mother bought her just before her sixth year. It was a very tight form fitting dress but it was a floral design with a flowing knee length skirt. She found a long sleeve sweater that would cover her scars and she was ready to go. She apparated to Severus' front steps and knocked on the door.

She was taken back when he answered the door. This was not typical Severus Snape at the door. Maybe this was a date! He was dressed very sharply with what appeared to be a rather expensive long sleeved blue silk shirt tucked into some very nice black trousers. Had he been shopping? All these cloths looked new. And when did he become muscular? Did his robes cover this up in school? His hair looked so soft she wanted to reach out and touch it. She suddenly realized she was gawking at him with her mouth hanging open.

Severus noticed Hermione was a bit taken back by his appearance. He didn't feel however that this was bad considering her mouth was agape! He felt a sudden boost in his confidence. This was a new reaction for him and he must admit he did enjoy the moment.

"Hermione are you alright?"

"Uh..y-y-yes. Yes I'm quite alright. Thank you for asking and for the apology." She stammered what was wrong with her! She only done this in front of men she found incredibly attractive. Did she find him attractive? She began to stare at him again.

Severus could not believe she was stammering. What has gotten into her this evening! "You are welcome. I thought we may go out for dinner, if that was ok with you?"

"Yes yes that's….that is fine." She needed to maintain before she made a fool of herself!

He walked down the steps and offered Hermione his arm. There was a restaurant a short walk from his home and he thought the walk would do them some good after this mornings events. "Potter sent an owl this morning apologizing for Ms. Weasley's behavior. He requested that I inform you of an open invitation to his wedding. I found it quite comical that he also invited _me_ to his wedding."

"That was nice of him to invite you but I fail to see why that would be a comical situation. Harry has a new found respect for you Severus. He truly admires what you done to honor his mother." As if he didn't think this would be a possibility. My he smells good…smells good? What is wrong with her!?

"I can honestly say that I see no point in any further contact with Potter or that wretched fiancé of his or her family."

"Do you not wish to maintain any relations with anyone from your past?"

"For now, no, I have only considered you Hermione."

She wasn't sure if she should be flattered by this comment or confused. She nodded and they continued their walk to the restaurant. She wondered just exactly what type of relations he was expecting from her and what plans he had for his future. They had arrived at the restaurant and were waiting to be seated. It was nice not seeing wondering eyes in their direction. It seems for her that muggle dining was the most appropriate way to go. The hostess led them to their table and took their drink order.

"What plans do you have with your new found future Severus?" She was dying to know what he had in store with the gift she had given him. She was also dying to know if he had immediate plans after dinner!

"I haven't made my plans to far out at the moment. Short term I plan to sell my home and move. Once I decide on where to move too I plan to open a mail order apothecary."

"Well your plans sound quite similar to my own. I believe I'm going to sell my parents home and move to France. I would like to open a book store and focus on restoration. Have you decided where you want to move?"

"No I haven't given that much thought; somewhere quite and out of the way preferably. Why do you desire to live in France?"

"It's quite and out of the way." She smirked.

"Why do you wish to move so far away from home Hermione?"

Her smirk faded, "I just don't wish to be here any longer. Why do you wish to move away?"

"I hope to find a wife and raise a family in the country side." It was his turn to smirk. He knew she wasn't prepared to hear that answer. He just hoped she took the hint. "Tell me why you wish to open a book store?'

A family….did he seriously say he wanted a family? She never expected him to want something like that. The loner of the Order wanted a family. He had put his life on hold for such a long time maybe this was what he wanted all along and it was never a possibility once he took the dark mark; especially with the love of his life being taken by Harry's father already.

"As you know I am a bit of a bookworm. Insufferable know it all should sound familiar to you. I love knowledge and I am always eager to learn more. I especially love old books I have quite the collection at home already and quite a large inventory ready for shelving."

"You already have an inventory?" He was impressed she is quite prepared for her future endeavors. He barely suppressed a laugh when she mentioned the familiar statement, "And you are an insufferable know-it-all!" He laughed cordially.

She couldn't help the laughter that poured out of her. He was right she was a know it all she just never wanted to admit it out loud. It felt so good to laugh. After a few minutes she finally suppressed her laughing to answer his question. "Yes I have quite the impressive inventory at my home. I've been working on my days off preparing for my book store. I hope to have it opened within a year. Would you like to see them after dinner?"

"Yes I believe I would like to see your books." He would also like to see her home and more of her.

They ordered there food and continued the trivial chit chat nothing of any real substance. It wasn't exactly mindless idle chat but mostly about books and Severus' apothecary. As the dinner came to a close Severus paid the bill and offered Hermione his arm to leave the restaurant. They laughed and found the others company quite enjoyable finding many similarities between them. Once they arrived back at Spinner's End Hermione asked Severus if he was ready to see her books. She apparated them to her home into her bedroom, "I apologize but the apparition point in this house is my bedroom." Hermione awkwardly pointed out that this was her bedroom.

"If you wanted me in your bedroom you only needed to ask." He said with a sly smirk. He watched Hermione as her face flushed red and her head dropped. She quickly led him out of her room and down the stairs. He was startled for all he could see was books upon books. His mouth fell open with a profound look of astonishment crossing his face. He was in heaven. These weren't just any books. These were highly sought out books throughout the magical community. Some of these books were worth thousands of galleons. He lightly ran his fingers across the titles as he passed the many rows of books.

"What do you think? Do I have a good start?" She hadn't shown anyone what she had been doing with her spare time. Everyone automatically assumed that she was mourning or crying her days away with Severus. No one cared enough to ask her what she was doing to help her cope with losing everyone she loved.

"Hermione this is by far the most exquisite collection of books I have seen in quite some time. Thank you for sharing this with me. Where did you get all of these books from?"

"I helped do a few raids on some…shall I say…well known wizards…they had so many "dark artifacts" in their libraries we had to attain them…and I have also been working part time at Flourish and Botts."

"Ahh…that's why so many of these titles look familiar. You have been to Malfoy manor."

"Yes I was recruited by Harry the first month after Voldemort fell to do a few raids. I must say that over half of my collection came from those homes. They were of no use to those wizards any longer though. I don't believe their libraries will be useful in Azkaban."

"No I don't suppose they will be using them in Azkaban. Well if you need any help setting up your library please allow me to assist you, some of these books are quite delicate you don't want just anyone touching them."

"I wouldn't allow anyone to move these books. I will however, take you up on your offer. Not many people know their value."

Severus walked over closer to Hermione. He needed to ask her about the ball but he wasn't for certain if this was an appropriate time. He really didn't want to go but he felt as if he were obligated to conform for this one night.

"Hermione, do you have any plans for Saturday night?"

"No. My Saturday nights are usually filled with tending to you or inventory on my books. Seeing as to how you no longer need tending I will most likely be doing my inventory and organization." He didn't realize it yet but Saturday was her birthday. With no real friends or parents to celebrate her special day she felt it pointless to mention it to Severus.

"Would you be interested in being my date to the Ministry's Ball they are holding in my honor?" He felt like he was back at Hogwarts asking Lily to the Yule Ball. He had a strong feeling this time though that the answer would not be no.

"You want to take me to the ball as your date?" Oh this was an interesting situation but perhaps this may be just what she needed to judge his intentions. He was quite handsome in his own intellectual way.

"Yes" He wouldn't elaborate he was having enough problems with self control at the moment without adding to the problem. He couldn't control himself when he brushed the back of his fingers across her cheek. He was shocked that she didn't push him away. He continued down the side of her neck over her shoulder and down her arm. He put his hand into hers and pulled her fingers to his lips were he kissed them very gently and repeated his question. "Would you please join me Saturday night at the Ministry Ball?" He turned her hand over and kissed her palm smiling very gently. He hoped she would say yes.


	6. Dinner with Potter

_**Author's Note: Still Beta fishing….no luck yet on finding someone…. **___

_**Thank you all that have reviewed and thank you to everyone following the story. **___

_**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter…next chaper is more SS/HG… **___

_**Also I'm going to give the story a new name and if anyone has any suggestions let me know! Happy Reading!**_

_**I own nothing these characters are not mine….**_

**Chapter 5: Dinner with Potter!**

Hermione was in a slight state of shock. Did Severus just caress her face all the way down to her hand? Did he just kiss her fingers? Dear Merlin did he just kiss her palm!? She was certain he had done so and she was about to drop to the floor from wobbly knees. Highly unanticipated and highly acceptable she could definitely take more of that sweetness from him. She attempted to speak but was unable to she simply stared at him with a quirky smile and nodded her acceptance. She couldn't speak but simply stood and stared at him in a trance like state.

"Then I shall see you Saturday." He smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. "Good night Hermione." He turned and walked out the front door leaving her in a state of shock. He felt very proud of himself leaving her in such a disoriented state and maintaining his self control.

Hermione couldn't believe what had just happened. She stood in the hallway surrounded by her books not believing what had just occurred. She slowly sashayed her way up the stairs to her room and sat down on her bed. In all her years she never expected she would have feelings for the one man she always hated. She analyzed every minute of their evening together for the next several hours falling asleep still in her dress.

Friday morning came all too suddenly for Hermione. She awoke in the same state of shock from the night before. She had accepted Severus' invitation to the Ministry ball. This meant she had shopping to do and as expected she would have to spend an excess amount of money on getting her hair fixed. She hated her hair but she suspected a glamour charm would have to be used. Most muggle hair dressers were never capable of fixing her hair properly. She got up and showered preparing herself for a day of shopping alone.

Severus awoke immensely dreading the evening events that were to take place. He had a dinner meeting with the Potter brat and he would count the seconds till it was over. He however craved an explanation to the events that had taken place at the Burrow. He thought about the previous evening with Hermione and was easily distracted from the events that would later occur. She was everything he had ever wanted and couldn't believe she could be so easily persuaded into attending a Ministry ball with a simple caress. He also couldn't understand why she would be interested in someone twenty years older than her especially to someone like him.

He spent the morning in the basement organizing his potions ingredients and taking inventory. He was trying to use the example Hermione shared with him last night to be more proactive in his quest for an apothecary. He considered his options on the best most efficient route would be in reference to which market he would promote. He knew that hospitals would always need potions and a plentiful amount. He assumed that would get boring rather quickly though making the same potions day in and day out. He would need to research to find exactly who he would make potions for and what type.

Hermione also made good use of her morning. She went to Diagon Alley and purchased a beautiful silk dress robe. It was a bit out of her price range but she figured she would wear it to Harry and Ginny's wedding and make the dress for more than just one occasion. She planned to spend the afternoon taming her hair and working on her books.

Severus made his way out of his basement and into the shower. If he was going to be out and about he needed to get some dress robes and make his day at least productive so tomorrow would not be overly stressful or rushed. After his shower he dressed in some typical muggle cloths for the evenings events covered by a black cloak. He had to make an appearance in Diagon Alley and was not looking forward to being flocked by everyone on the street. He applied a quick glamour charm to change his facial feature and hair color then he apparated to Diagon Alley.

Making his way to Madam Malkin's Severus was pleased that no one recognized him with his glamour charms. He was in and out of the shop within the hour and headed towards muggle London to Sebastian's to meet Potter. He shrunk his purchases, removed his cloak and apparated to an empty alley he knew of that was about three blocks away. The short walk gave him time to clear his head. He arrived twenty minutes early so he stood outside and waited for the brat to arrive.

When Harry arrived he did not recognize Severus. Severus thought it was quite humorous watching Harry become impatient. He hadn't intended on forgetting to remove his glamour charms but now that he had he was really enjoying the scene of Harry pacing. Severus walked up to Harry and tapped his shoulder. "If you will give me a moment I will remove the glamour's and return." Severus turned and walked into the closest alleyway. He removed his glamour's and returned back to Harry.

"Professor Snape, thank you for joining me for dinner. Let's get our seats." Harry turned and walked to the hostess stand and gave them his last name. He had made reservations. Severus wasn't impressed. They followed the hostess to their table and placed their drink order.

"Again Professor I do appreciate you meeting me tonight. I feel you deserve a proper explanation."

"Indeed." He sneered.

Harry expected him to be more cordial but he seemed more like the old Snape from school than he had anticipated. Cold stare, deeply concentrated lines on his face and even the direct response with no hint of curiosity behind his response. He certainly hoped the scotch he just ordered would loosen him up just a bit.

"Have you been doing well since you left the hospitals? Hermione I assume is taking good care of you at home?"

"Yes I've been well. Hermione is not staying at my home. Why did you request to meet me for drinks Potter?" He had no desire to stay here longer than he must.

"Yes about that I wanted to explain the situation with Arthur and Ron. What do you know about their deaths?"

"I know they are dead." Slowly becoming annoyed Severus tried to keep his patience in check.

"That's all…hmm..I thought Hermione would have told you more about what happened to them." He gripped the bridge of his nose.

The drinks arrived and interrupted their conversation momentarily. The waitress took their order and left. Severus was now curious. Hermione hadn't told him everything he needed to know apparently. She only told him what he could assume was what she could bare to say. Gryfinndors!

"Continue."

"Ah right. Well, Ron and Arthur's bodies are still technically missing. They held a wake at the Burrow after they had been missing a few weeks. The hand on Molly's clock changed and placed them in the same category as Fred. It's all very mysterious the circumstances in which it happened. They were sent out after McNair, we had gotten a tip about his location. This was after Hermione's parents were captured, tortured and later murdered. McNair was the last of the three we needed in the connection to her parent's death. I was with them and a few other auror's from the ministry. Arthur and Ron found McNair first. When the rest of us arrived McNair was on the ground tied up and remnants of Arthur and Ron's cloths were found singed on the ground, along with wands and a few other items. No one has seen them since that night."

"So they just decided to pronounce them dead because of that wretched clock of Molly's?"

"Yes apparently they think it cannot be wrong."

"You have continued to look for them I presume?"

"Yes constantly."

"Have you spoken to Hermione about the possibility they still may be alive?"

"No. Only Ginny and she thinks I'm wasting my time."

"You may or may not be." He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Just stop looking for people because of a stupid clock. "And what about Ms. Weasleys attitude yesterday?"

"They still blame your for Dumbledore's death."

"You're joking?" The nerve of them two women was incredulous!

"Nope."

"Why exactly do they still blame me for doing what he ordered me to do?"

"They believe you should have refused his request."

"IT WASN'T A REQUEST!" Most of the people in the restaurant turned and stared at him mostly out of fear. Anger spread across his face.

"I know that Professor." Harry said as calmly as possible. Immediately regretting his choice of words, "I know that it wasn't a request. I apologize for the poor choice in my vocabulary."

Severus was furious. Is that what they all thought? That it was a request and not an order? The audacity of these people was appalling! He only did what he had to do to keep the children safe. It appears that even with him killing Dumbledore Draco still managed to be an idiot and off himself.

"What of the rest of them? Do they all feel this way? Does Hermione feel this way?" Dear Merlin he hoped she didn't feel the same way as the Weasleys.

"Hermione wouldn't have cared for you if she felt as the Weasleys feel. George is the only one who agrees with Hermione and me. Arthur also felt the way I do and Ron. They no longer matter though."

Severus gave a sigh of relief. Hermione believed Harry, this was the one time in his life he was grateful for Harry's existence. He wondered what else the brat knew.

"What happen to Draco?" He always knew the boy was depressed but why would he kill himself now and not prior to Voldemorts downfall.

"Draco's case is a strange situation. After Lucius was sent to Azkaban for his one year sentence the death eaters all came to Draco for guidance. Draco wanted nothing to do with them and he refused. Narcissa and Draco came to the ministry for refuge. Here is when it gets fuzzy. I don't know if the ministry turned them away or what exactly happen in their confrontation with Shacklebolt but they both returned home. Later that night Draco left a suicide note refusing to bring back Voldemort and slit his wrists in a very muggle way."

"How long after this happen did Ron and Arthur disappear?"

"Couple weeks maybe three."

Severus knew of dark magic that Harry knew nothing about very old and very dark magic. Lord Voldemort studied this magic before the final battle. He knew there was a very ancient ritual that could be held in Egypt to raise the dead. The only problem Voldemort had encountered with the ritual is the quantity of dead the ritual would cause to rise. Surely he wouldn't be stupid enough to instruct someone to do this ritual? It could cause mass panic and widespread destruction of both wizards and muggles.

"Harry I believe you must go to Eygpt and look for Ron, Arthur and Draco."

"Why would I look for Draco?"

"Because it is very possible that he is alive and well."

"I have seen his body. I attended his funeral. Draco is dead."

"Prove it. Show me his corpse."

"Professor, do you know something I should know?"

"In due time Potter."

They stood and left their food on the table half eaten. Harry quickly paid the bill and the two of them set foot outside.

"Professor I don't understand what you are talking about if you expect me to break into Malfoy Manor to access their mausoleum and break open Draco's head rest you are sadly mistaken. I will not defile someone's resting place!"

Severus was furious he grabbed Harry by the arm, "Potter don't be a fool! I promise you he is not there." Severus apparated them both to the gates of Malfoy Manor.

Harry was completely confused. Severus was stark raving mad. He should have believed Ms Weasley. And now he was dragging him all the way to the front door at Malfoy Manor! Severus dragged him all the way to the front door and into the front foyer. He looked around for Narcissa. Harry knew she was on house arrest so he wasn't for certain why she would not be at home this late at night. After thirty minutes of wondering through the mansion Harry accepted the fact that she was not home.

"No one is here Professor Snape. She is supposed to be here she is on house arrest." Harry was furious.

"I knew she would not be here Potter. Come this way." He was nearly panicking. They could not do this! How could they perform such a stupid ritual? He walked into the mausoleum with Harry. Severus looked around to find Draco's name. After several minutes he found it and stared at it furiously. He pulled out his wand and used a blasting curse to bust through the thick marble slab that sealed his tomb.

"SIR WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Harry yelled with confusion filling his voice.

"Observe Potter." Severus levitated the coffin out of the wall onto the floor beside him. He opened the lid.

Harry closed his eyes as tightly as possible as Severus opened the coffin. He didn't want to see a decomposing body.

"As I said Potter, Draco is not dead." He knew he was right those insolent stupid idiotic fools! He felt it a curse to be right all the time!

Harry was shocked to hear Severus' words. He slowly opened his eyes and stepped around the side of the coffin. It was empty. How? He knelt down and frantically searched through the cushions in the bottom of the coffin. He had to be here. Maybe they cremated him and his ashes were hidden in the bottom.

"Explain this sir! What is going on?" Harry was confused he didn't understand.

Severus took a few steps away from Harry and turned his back to him staring at the wall. He began to explain what was happening and about the ritual. Ron and Arthur were pure bloods they intended on sacrificing. It took pure magical blood to perform the dark magic. Draco was the one to perform the ritual. Lucius made sure it would be Draco prior to going to Azkaban. His family would not be disgraced and Draco would be the one to bring them back. Everything from the moment Harry killed Voldemort was simply party of his master plan.

Harry fell back onto the floor not believing what Severus was saying. How could this be? He killed Voldemort! He only knew of one question at the moment he had to ask. The only thing he could think of to ask. "When?"

"Halloween night, you have a little more than a month to stop them Potter."

"We need to leave tonight then!"

"No. I won't be going."

"Do what!?" Harry could not believe he wasn't going!

"I will not give up anymore of my life for this cause Potter." He was looking forward to his future. The golden boy enjoyed his spot light he could take care of the problem from now on without him.

"Sir with all due respect you cannot expect us to do this without you by our sides! You are the only reason we defeated him last time! How could you be so selfish?"

"Selfish? Boy I gave up half of my life to avenge your mother and protect you and you have the audacity to call me selfish!" He was yelling. How could this boy grow up in an abusive home and still manage to become a spoiled brat! "You have no idea what I've seen in my life time Potter. And I will not give up what I have planned for my life again. Not for anyone." Severus turned and began to walk away from Harry. He stopped and looked back at Harry for one last piece of advice before he was done with this forever. "You need to go to the Great Pyramid of Giza in Cairo. The ritual will be performed there on Halloween night. They will be building a new army Potter. I suggest you gather as many as you can and go there no later than next week. After that there may not be time to save anyone." He turned back and walked out of the mausoleum towards the front doors.

Harry couldn't believe what was happening. Voldemort was on the verge of returning and Severus was running away! How could he be so cold and heartless and just walk away! He stood up slowly and dusted himself off. He looked around the room in disbelief. How could this be happening again? He wasn't ready to do this again. He walked closer to the front and heard a crack. Severus was gone.

Harry looked around the outside of the manor one last time shaking his head in disbelief. He apparated to the ministry to bring them this horrible news. He also needed to round up a band of wizards willing to fight.

Severus apparated to Spinner's End he was still in charge of his life and would not be forced into another war. He would stand on the sidelines and watch this time. For now he had a ball to attend.


	7. Hermione Choice

_**Sorry for the delay of this chapter! Floods, snow and ice storms…now tornado warning's…the weather is CRAZY right now! Needless to say I'm a bit freaked out! Just a lot of things going on at once **____** I've wrote this chapter four different ways….I'm not satisfied with how it flows….any input is welcome! Thank you everyone that has reviewed I think I got all the reply's back but in case I didn't big THANK YOUS!**_

_**I own nothing in the world of Harry Potter ….yada yada yada**_

Chapter 6: Hermione's Choice

Severus went home and settled in for the night. His thoughts were heavy with knowledge of what was to come in the next couple weeks. He was adamant about not helping with the cause but wasn't this the same cause he had already be fighting for two decades? A moral struggle began in his mind. He shook his head to dispel of the thoughts bouncing around in his head. He would decide on what to do after the Ball tomorrow night. After that he will know if he has a future to worry about keeping. He lay back on his bed covered up and drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Hermione cradling in his head.

Hermione awoke on Saturday morning with a big fat smile across her face. It was time to get started preparing for tonight. She was truly excited about her date with Severus tonight. She honestly believed that nothing could spoil her good fortune. She had seen a new side of Severus and she was ready to see more of his soft caresses.

She pulled her new dress robes from the closet and laid them across her bed. She placed the shoes beneath were the dress draped over the edge of the bed. Her jewelry was next placing it gently on the bed beside her dress. Making her way to the shower she started the process of cleaning and taming her hair. She knew it would take nearly all day to make it beautiful enough for a ball.

Severus awoke with an indifferent expression across his face. He was feeling awful about last night. Why was there always something interfering with his life? Throwing the self pity to the side for a moment he remembered that tonight was his date with Hermione. He was very excited about tonight but he knew he would have to tell her about the events that unfolded last night.

He had made his decision. Before he began the process of readying himself for the ball he would go to Hermione's and informs her of what had happen. Perhaps with her opinion it would be easier to form his own decision on what he should do. Before he had time to change his mind he apparated to the church below Hermione's home. He didn't feel it appropriate to apparate to her bedroom. He made his way down the street and up to her home carefully knocking on the door.

Hermione heard a small tap on the front door. This annoyed her greatly considering she was in the midst of taming her hair. She ignored the door and hopefully they would go away. After a few minutes had passed she heard the knock again only the knock had become louder. Huffing loudly she got up and made her way down the stairs. She had put her night gown back on after her shower because it was easy to get off and wouldn't disturb her hair after she had gotten it ready.

She made her way to the front door and without a second thought she slung the door open. Immediately regretting that decision considering that she was in her night gown with her hair half bushy and half straight; she was certain she looked absolutely hideous!

Quickly attempting to hide behind the front door she weakly spoke as she was completely embarrassed.

"Se..Se..Severus what are you doing here?"

Severus was floored when she opened the door in her night gown. It literally took his breath away. Her gown clung to her curvaceous body and in that instance he could feel a throbbing in his groin. Dear Merlin she needed cloths on now before he changed his mind and ignored the whole situation!

"Hermione…" He cleared his throat because her name came out scratchy and hoarse like.

"I have something we need to discuss. May I come in?"

Oh no! He's canceling our date! I knew this was too good to be true. I hope they will take my dress robes back.

"No. I understand. There is no need to come in I'm sure whoever else you found for your date will suit you much more adequately." She slammed the door in his face. She walked over to the steps and fell back towards them sitting a little too hard on the fourth step up.

Wait…what just…did she think he was canceling their date! Merlin this woman is insane maybe he should cancel their date. He knocked on the door again….and again….and again….she wasn't going to answer. He was slowly beginning to come apart she could not just ignore him…he reached for the door handle. Thankful that she didn't lock the door he slowly opened the door waiting for something to be thrown at his head. Nothing came but sadly she was sitting on the steps weeping. He went straight to her and wrapped her up into his arms. "Hermione please stop crying." He gently wiped the tears off her cheek. "I beg of you…Please stop crying."

Hermione couldn't help but cry. She couldn't really handle anymore rejection. Severus had pushed her over the edge just now and she honestly thought she was going to have a break down. She heard the knocking on the door. She didn't want to see him again. Never again would she allow anyone to get close to her even in friendship. She knew that other girls were prettier than her and easier to get along with but why could she not have just one person in her life who thought she was beautiful and who thought her vast amount of knowledge was attractive? She heard the door open but she was to busy wallowing in her self pity to notice Severus walking through the door.

She felt his warm embrace, arms wrapped around her, the gentleness of his voice and how he so delicately wiped the tears from her face. It was a sudden realization that he was holding her attempting to calm her down. She didn't want his pity!

She pushed him away, "I don't need your pity Severus….I'm use to being someone's second choice." She spat out with as much venom as she could muster.

It hurt when she pushed him away. Pity? Second choice? She must have bumped her head because she has officially lost her mind. How anyone could put her second to anyone including themselves was beyond him. "Hermione, you are not my second choice."

"What do you want!?" She was furious! Not only was she not his first or second choice but she wasn't a choice at all; the nerve of this man was fierce!

Severus bit his tongue he had to keep his calm when dealing with these raw emotions she was apparently unleashing to the world mainly, him. "I did not come here to cancel our date. I came here to tell you something that…well…that has nothing to do with the Ministry Ball." He didn't know if he should cover his ears because he knew more shouting was about to commence.

"Pardon me? It has nothing to do with the Ministry ball? Then why did you act so…so…you pompous ass!" She stood quickly and headed to the kitchen to make some tea. With each step fervently stomping the ground she felt almost like rejoicing that he wasn't rejecting her and at the same time she felt quite embarrassed at her mini break down. She reached for the tea kettle and sat it on the stove…instantly remembering she forgot to fill it with water she turned towards the sink and filled it up and then set it on the stove.

Mumbling under her breath incoherent obscenities because of her stupidity. She felt like Ron over reacting to the smallest thing then realizing he was wrong the entire time.

Severus couldn't believe he hadn't been smacked. He didn't deserve to be smacked but he was certain that it was going to happen. He slowly followed Hermione into the kitchen. He listened carefully as she mumbled under her breath but could not determine what exactly she was saying. He couldn't wrap his mind around the thought that she felt rejected. Who would reject such a beautiful woman? Such an intelligent beautiful woman. How could he show her that he wanted her? He was use to rejection he knew how she felt but rejection for him was normal. After all he was the bat of the dungeons for crying out loud!

He had to show her she was desirable and wanted. He walked over to her and grabbed her arm turning her to face him. He pushed her backwards up against the kitchen counter and put his hands on the counter behind her. She was intoxicating. He stared into her dark brown eyes and stared at her lips. He brought one hand up along the curves of her body to her face and cupped her cheek into his hand. Barely at a whisper, "Hermione…."

She was completely floored. Did he just back her up into the kitchen counter? Is he going to do what I think he's going to do! Dear Merlin I haven't brushed my teeth yet! She heard his silky smooth deep baritone voice say her name. She melted on que..that voice drove her crazy. "Yes Severus?"

His nose was nearly touching hers he was still staring into her eyes. He leaned into her and brought his mouth up close to her ear. With all the "feelings" he could bring to the surface he brought them into his voice which barely came out as a whisper. "Don't ever think you are undesirable." He moved back to look her in the eyes, he pushed his body into hers and went to speak into her other ear. "After tonight you will never doubt my want for you." He nibbled on her ear and pulled back one last time staring deeply into her eyes. "After tonight you will never have to face rejection from me again." He leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the cheek; kissing away her only remaining tears.

He stepped back and let her go as the tea kettle began to whistle. He walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. That should ensure her at least for the time being they still had a lot to discuss.

Hermione was so weak in the knees she didn't think she could move. That voice and his tender touch was enough to send any woman screaming for more! She needed more and he just goes a sits his ass down at the kitchen table as if it didn't faze him not one damn bit. After several minutes of white knuckling the kitchen counters edge she made her way to the tea kettle and to the kitchen table with everything they needed for tea. She sat across from Severus with a vacant stare on her face. She wanted to jump across the table and rip his cloths off but in reality she was far too timid to do such a thing. She had never even made it past second base before. Truth be told the most erotic moment of her life happened about ten minutes ago.

"Well why are you nine hours early for our date Severus?"

"I came to discuss with you the possibility of another war."

Hermione stared at him for another moment before responding. If there were another possibility of a war surely Harry would have sent her an owl by now.

"Another war against whom?" She asked playfully because in all honesty she thought he was blowing a bit of smoke up her arse.

"Voldemort."

"I don't understand. Voldemort is dead." Maybe the snake venom is still affecting his brain?

Severus began to explain the events that unfolded the previous night. He watched as Hermione twitched uncomfortably in her chair. He could tell that she was nervous to think that Voldemort could return and that Arthur and Ron could be the first to suffer at the hands of this rounds Death Eaters. He watched as she gripped her left arm and wondered why she was holding it so tightly.

"Hermione, I told Potter that I would not be involved in this fight. I don't however know if that is the right decision. What do you feel the best course of action would be to take?"

The fire that had ignited in her stomach only moments ago had been doused with water from the artic circle. She did not want to go into another war. So many people had already died or suffered from Voldemort. Why would anyone want to bring him back? How was she supposed to decide to give up her life again to fight these idiotic people? Especially since it felt like everyone she loved turned their back on her because of Severus. She couldn't decide this on a whim. She had to weight her options.

"I…I don't know." She stood up and walked away from the kitchen table to the back door. Staring out of the window up into the sky she wondered if it would be worth the effort. The emotional damage from the last war nearly broke her. She wondered if Harry wanted her help or if Severus wanted her to help. "Severus what do you really want?"

"I want to leave this country and never look back." He knew he could do it and never regret it. He could pack his bags right now and walk out of his home and never look back. He just didn't want to do it alone. He was tired of his solitude. There was something about Hermione that he just couldn't figure out. Her beauty was beyond her years, her intelligence was overwhelming and he thought maybe he cared for her.

He felt the same as she did. She didn't want to be apart of another war. Today was the first day since she was ten that she had woke up with the ability to look forward to her day. The excitement she felt when she got out of bed to get ready for her date with Severus was powerful.

"I don't want to make my decision yet Severus. I want to wait until after tonight. I want to enjoy the rest of this day as if I never heard anything that you have said in the last hour." She sighed and turned to face the kitchen table. She walked over and laid her hand on Severus' shoulder. "I have to finish getting ready. You want to join me?"

"Yes I can stay for a little while."

She held out her hand for Severus to take and she led him up the stairs and into her room. She directed him to a chair so that he may sit by her while she finished her hair and makeup.

He took her hand and followed her to her bedroom. She was radiating beauty and he began to question her interest. Why was this beautiful woman interested in him? Could she be settling because she feels like no one else would ever want her? When he held her in his arms he knew that's where he wanted to be. He had never comforted anyone the way he had tried to comfort Hermione. He was filled with want and desire for her not only because of her beauty but above all for her intelligence. He wanted her now and forever. She sat him in a chair in her bedroom. He sat and stared at her watching her tame the beast.

"Why are you so quite Severus?"

"Admiring the view." And what a view it was to be held.

Hermione blushed. She suddenly felt the heat flush into her personal area again. She started thinking about earlier being pinned against the counter. She wanted him but he was obviously acting the gentlemen at this point because he had done nothing but sits and stare at her since they entered her room. He must be holding in laughter over her hair.

"As much as it pains me Hermione I must leave so that I may prepare for this evenings affair." He should have just brought his things with him to get ready here however, he didn't think she would still want to go after he had told her what happened last night with Potter. She actually looked disappointed that he was leaving. He hadn't expected her to care for him. He just wished he knew on what level she cared. He didn't want to admit just exactly how much he was caring.

"Must you go now? Can't you stay just a bit longer?" She was afraid to be alone. She felt safe with Severus. She knew he would protect her at all costs. She had never respected and adored anyone the way she did him.

He had to go get ready…but in a way he didn't want to leave either. "Perhaps I can go get my things and return here to ready myself?"

"That sounds like a lovely idea. I will wait here for you I hope you wont be long." Maybe she could go with him. Just the thought of Voldemort dead or alive made her nauseous.

"I will be back soon." He caressed her cheek turned and apparated to Spinner's End.


	8. Snatched

_**A/N:**_

_**Sorry for the delay folks! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I took some of the reviews into considerations and created this nice little chapter here. Do enjoy and reviews are most certainly welcome again!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing blardy blar blar!**_

_**Chapter 7: Snatched **_

Severus apparated back to Spinner's End with a one track mind, he needed to gather the necessities and quickly get back to Hermione. He quickly made his way into his home grabbing at anything and everything that he thought he may need. After only a couple of minutes he had gathered all of his items and shrunk them into his pocket.

Severus took a moment to reflect while he was alone. Hermione was one of the most fortunate opportunities that had ever crossed his path. He never imagined that with the choices he had made in his life that this could ever have been possible. He knows that in times like this clarity is always given with fresh understanding and meaning to decisions of the past. He also knows now that each choice from here will dictate the remainder of his life.

When the gravity of his thoughts had really sunken in he sought out his arm chair in the sitting room by his fire place. If the ball was as successful tonight as their previous date turned out he could truly see all of his dreams come true. He could fantasize for hours about his combined apothecary and Hermione's book store's becoming a very large success. Not to mention their small but intimate wedding ceremony.

Yet now, it seems, this is more of a reality than a fantasy. Could he be a good husband? What if she wanted children? He wasn't prepared for that question and quickly forgot he thought of the word, children! He let out a small chuckle at himself and decided his daydream would need to end on that rather unpleasant note. He knew however that whatever she wanted he would always give it to her; he would never be able to tell her no.

Severus quickly got up to head back towards the door, he ached to see his Hermione, when a streak of what seemed to be ginger colored hair flashed in the corner of his eye. He turned to see what it was but there was nothing there. He quickly withdrew his wand and felt a sudden sense of uneasiness consume his body. He moved slowly through the house.

"DEPRIMO!"

A quick flash of red came from the shadows and he was falling to the floor.

"INCARCEROUS!"

"Obscuro."

Another bright flash crossed before his eyes, body binds and darkness consumed him. For the first time in his life he was completely unprepared and mindlessly distracted; guilt consumed him.

He couldn't move he had been hit with a body bind curse. He heard a low mumble and a small shuffle but could not move to see who had ambushed him in his home. Voices were whispers all around. Three maybe four voices and he was damned if he could recognize a whisper!

His insides jumped when the whispers turned to angry shouting. He knew at least what they were saying. Quite unfortunate for him considering the fact that they were arguing over killing him now or later. The footsteps became louder and his thoughts went to Hermione. He needed to get word to her before they took him away he just hoped he was still capable of wand less magic. He attempted to send a patronus to no avail. The body bind was preventing his patronus from going to Hermione.

He could nearly understand what the last spell cast towards him was and he was fairly certain they were casting a bewitched sleep on him. He didn't want to panic but Hermione needed him! Needed to know he wasn't abandoning her! She needed to know he loved her! The last thing he thought of was Hermione waiting for an arrival that would never come and a solitary tear fell down his cheek.

_**MEANWHILE….**_

With the unmistakable sound of apparition Hermione found herself completely unhinged at being alone in her home. The uneasiness she felt in her stomach nearly made her nauseas. She had to get her mind back on the task at hand but she couldn't help but sit on the edge of her chair waiting to hear the sound of his return.

After just a few moments she heard a knock on the front door. A grin spread across her face nearly touching her ears after she barreled down the stairs. She couldn't understand why he wouldn't just come on in considering he had just left and knew he was welcome. Swiftly opening the door she was taken back a step when she seen Harry standing in front of her.

"Hello Hermione." Harry said with a sad smile. She looked lovely in her night gown. He however couldn't help but feel he was interrupting something.

"Harry? Why are you here?" Why was he here? He hadn't sent an owl.

"I'm doing well Hermione thanks for asking." He gave a playful smirk and walked into the door around her. Surely his presence wasn't this unexpected.

"Oh I'm sorry Harry. I was…I just wasn't expecting you to be here today. How are you? How is Ginny?" She hadn't heard from Ginny since she had received her howler. If she were being honest with herself she could truthfully say she wasn't too terribly upset at the fact she wasn't being forced to deal with Ginny's rants and excessive ramblings about her hair or makeup or god forbid sex with Harry. Most importantly thought she couldn't help but feel a bit of resentment from his avoiding her the last few months.

"Ginny is…well…I'm not sure how to say this…I….I called off the wedding…." He paused a moment waiting for Hermione's response but she simply stood there with her mouth agape.

"Ginny and I just aren't meant to marry Hermione. I feel her heart has grown to cold for my liking and her demanding personality is unbearable. She i D!" He couldn't help but give a small laugh.

"Harry! How could you call off the wedding with only two weeks left before the big day! Are you feeling well? I don't think I would be quite as worried about Ginny as I would be Molly!" She felt his forehead. He didn't feel hot. Sheer ignorance must have settled over Harry. She needed to sit down this was entirely too much information to take in at one time. What a freaking day she was having! First Severus drops a big Voldemort bomb on her this morning and now Harry canceling his wedding! She stepped back and sat down on the steps.

"Hermione I have lived nearly my entire life trying to keep up with everybody's expectations. Why it is the one thing that should be my choice has never really been my choice. I want to live the rest of my life my way with a lot less confrontation than I'm probably ever going to receive at home from Ginny. I'm sure you have heard by now about mine and Severus's meeting and discoveries. I have too much on my plate right now with that and I don't want to have to deal with Ginerva Weasley!" He was beginning to get frustrated especially since Severus had declined his help. Everything just went down hill after that it seems.

"But Harry you and Ginny just…I don't know…you're just meant to be. She waited for you for nearly 6 years! How could you just toss her aside for what is apparently no reason at all?"

If a man had done that to her she would see that revenge for the remainder of his life would be a daily occurrence….

"And yes, Severus and I have discussed your meeting but I'd rather focus on the important topic at the moment."

"I never ask her to wait for me Hermione. I don't love her…I…I love someone else." He found his shoes to be the most interesting object in the room. His face flushed red. Of all topics in the world why this one was the only one he had trouble discussing? He sat down beside Hermione and put his arm around her shoulders holding her tight to his side.

"You love someone else? Harry who could you possibly love more so than Ginny? I don't even remember you talking to another girl besides Cho and she is married now to Dean Thomas." This proves her point. Harry was shaken as a baby or ate paint chips when he was a kid. The man has absolutely lost his mind. She felt Harry's grip around her shoulder tighten.

Like a bolt of lightning Hermione felt the heat of embarrassment rise up her neck. Surely Harry would have told her years ago that he had feelings for someone else. Besides her and Ron the only other person he really spent time with were George and Fred. Oh dear, oh my, could Harry be….gay? She didn't give him time to answer her previous questions her brain was working at a rapid pace at this point.

"Harry are you gay?"

"What?!"

"Are you involved with George?"

"Hermione!"

"Kingsley? He's a bit older but I suppose that doesn't matter."

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT?"

"Harry there is absolutely nothing wrong with being gay. Be proud and don't hide it I will never look down on you because of your sexuality. You have to tell me who you love though it is driving me insane! I know…its that other Auror you have been working with…What was his name?" Hermione at this point was rambling out loud. All the pieces fit, all of Harry's actions over the years made sense now.

"Hermione please stop talking!"

"Oh I remember now, Jeffery! That's it isn't it! You have fallen in love with one of the other aurors in your office."

"Hermione please listen to me and stop talking! You have the…"

Before Harry could finish his sentence his partner Jeffery burst through Hermione's front door.

"Harry! We have to go to Egypt now! There has been a…kidnapping…and we must go…now!"

Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin! Harry was also a bit startled but after a moment his senses came back and he could think straight again.

"How did you obtain this information?" Harry said in a very authoritative voice.

"Kingsley received an anonymous letter." Jeffery said in a grave tone.

Harry sighed. This conversation would have to be finished when he returned. He dropped his head and stood up from the steps.

"Hermione I'm sorry but I have to go to Egypt for a few weeks. Perhaps when I get back to London we can finish this discussion." He looked hopeful.

Hermione was in a whirlwind of emotions. First she finds out that Harry is gay and now curiosity was besting her trying to figure out who had been kidnapped.

"Harry who has been kidnapped?"

"Hermione you know that I cannot tell you that information. For one I don't know yet and two it will be classified information."

Harry was still standing on the steps, he turned and started to walk towards the door. He looked back at her before reaching for the door knob. He gave her a weak smile before he turned and walked out the door. Quickly the door shot back open with a smiling Harry peaking around the corner.

"Oh and Hermione one last thing." A triumphant arrogant smile spread across his face.

"Happy Birthday love."

Before she could thank him the door had closed and she was left sitting on her steps in a state of bewilderment. She managed to pull herself up from the steps and wonder haphazardly to her room to continue preparing for the evenings events. Daydreaming along the way about a certain dark haired wizard with ebony eyes and dazzling wits.

Hermione went upstairs and began her feminine ritual or preparations. She couldn't imagine why Severus was taking so long to return back to her house. She simply assumed that the overly private man had decided it best to ready himself at home. She continued to get ready and finished the final touches just a few minutes shy of seven thirty. Severus would be there any minute to escort her to the ball.

She had spent a majority of the evening getting ready and thinking about the beautiful ball. She was more than ready to see Severus. She walked down the stairs and began to pace in front of the door. At seven forty five she became extremely stressed. She marched to the kitchen and sent an owl to Severus asking where he was and when would he be to pick her up.

Her pace quickened and she was becoming quite furious. Humiliation quickly replaced her fury. What if he had asked her as a joke? Could he be with another witch making fun of her right now? She was going to go to Spinner's End to see or maybe go on to the ball ahead of him to see if he arrived with another witch. But then what if he seen her watching him and he had brought another witch?

At seven fifty eight Hermione was in tears. The last man to show any interest in her had stood her up. She knew that she was hideous, boring and even pathetic. To think she could get any man to like her for who she really was must be impossible. At one minute past eight. She hurried back to the kitchen. Her owl had retuned with the same note in its beak. She quickly opened the note to see the reply.

She couldn't believe her eyes. Nothing had been written on the note. The only thing that remained was some sand in the bottom of the envelope. She crumbled the paper up and threw it in the waste can. Storming out of the kitchen and upstairs to her room she burst open the door and fell face first onto the bed. This was not the evening she had planned. She was hoping for romance and had received, yet again, a night full of tears and disappointment!

_**A/N**_

_**TA DA! Reviews are welcome!**_

_**Did you like this chapter?**_

_**How do you want this story to go from here?! **_

_**I'd love your feedback! **_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_


	9. Hermione's Determination

_**A/N:**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I took some of the reviews into considerations and created this nice little chapter here. Do enjoy and reviews are most certainly welcome again!**_

_**Special thanks to N.O.C. for being my beta!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing blardy blar blar!**_

_**Chapter 8: Hermione's Determination**_

Hermione wasn't for certain how long she lay on the bed crying before she had fallen asleep. Now that the night was over the warm sun was shining in through the window on her face. Her head was pounding and she desperately just wanted to go back to sleep. She had seen Lavender act this way in the dormitories but she never thought she would be in this position; Falling in love with a man who didn't want her or worse someone else. Cramped up in the fetal position feeling so sorry for herself. Sulking, lying in the bed pining for a man who obviously did not desire her in the least or worse had found another woman. Shoving the pillow in her face and crying hysterically obviously wasn't going to solve anything!

She sat up abruptly on the bed. This was the moment of clarity and would be damned to let it pass. She was tired of the bitter loneliness, being weak and feeble. Yes having dealt with the most unfortunate circumstances in the past year and a half but come hell or high water she was not going to be "this girl" anymore.

Walking over to the closet and pulling out some cloths and throwing them on, prancing over to the mirror and fixed her make-up and decided there that Severus would hear what she had to say whether he wanted to hear it or not! She looked ravishingly beautiful in her opinion and she would make him beg! She took a step back and apparated to Spinner's End.

CRACK!

Standing on the sidewalk and staring with curiosity at the open door to Severus' home. She couldn't believe he would just leave the front door wide open. Merlin forbids he hadn't brought home another woman. He and his gutter rat must still be in the throes of passion! Fury engulfed her and she would stand for what was hers! "I'm going to hex his bullocks off!" She yelled as she pulled her wand out and ran up the front stoop through the front door.

Her run abruptly changed upon entering the scene looking at Severus's home. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. There was an eerie feeling consuming the entirety of the house. It reeked of dark magic. Looking around at the sitting room there was sand all over the floor and around the fire place. Judging by the looks of the walls it looked as if a fight had happen. Walking down the hallway there was a side table that was slightly crooked. She knelt down beside it looking at the rather odd indentions on the floor and noticed a very small satchel.

Hermione waved her wand over the satchel checking for dark magic before there were no signs of dark magic and it wasn't a port key. This was a curious piece. Why would someone shrink a satchel and leave it lying on the floor where it was barely noticeable? With a wave of her wand the satchel enlarged to the size of a very large leather duffel bag.

Hermione was definitely curious as to what was inside. Maybe his whore had left her things for later. She would more than gladly set them a fire. She gave an evil smirk and unzipped the bag. She looked at the contents in horror! Reaching down into the bad and pulling out a beautiful pair of the finest black silk dress robes. These were Severus' things he had packed to come to her house! Quickly stuffing his belongings back into the satchel, zipping it up and with a quick swish of her wand and shrunk it back to the way she found the bag.

She went through the remainder of the house and saw that nothing had been moved around like the table in the hallway. She briefly wondered if this was the kidnapping that had sent Harry to Egypt so quickly. It would definitely explain the sand in the note and the sitting room. However, Severus wanted nothing to do with that situation. Not yet at least. She thought for a moment about who she could go to for answers knowing that Harry was gone. And why did Harry not tell her that Severus had been kidnapped! She needed help…but whom….George! Hermione quickly ran out of the house and apparated to Diagon Alley.

She ran through Diagon Alley like a mad woman to George's shop! After several minutes of fighting the crowd she managed to make it and ran through the front doors.

"George!" She yelled over and over till finally he came from the back office.

"Hermione! Love is everything alright?" He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a tight embrace. He couldn't hide the obvious affection he so longed to share with her everyday. "What is wrong? Why do you look so…so…crazed?" He kind of liked this new look! He always thought Hermione was stunning in a nerdy sort of way. He also knew better than to ever ask her out on a date. They were too different and would never work in a relationship. He would gladly go for a one night romp with her but he still didn't see that happening she wouldn't stop talking long enough for him to enjoy the evening.

"George we need to talk. Have you seen Harry?"

"Oh uh. Yea I've seen Ginny not Harry. Let's uh..let's get out of here and then we can talk."

George led her out of his shop rapidly to the Leaky Cauldron. They settled at a table in the back away from everyone loitering around the bar.

"So love what's on your mind?"

"I think something is going down! George so much has happened I don't know where to begin!" She was becoming frantic. She tried to meditate but it wasn't working.

"Obviously something is going down! Harry just up and left Ginny. Told her she was a bossy, demanding bitch and he never wanted to see her again. Then he apologized to mom as he walked out the door. Strange that boy is…" George drifted off thinking about the odd memory.

"That's not what I'm talking about George. However, Harry did come to me last night and talk to me about what happened with Ginny."

"Really and what did the little git have to say for himself?" George was getting a bit red in the face and angry. He was clearly upset that Harry had just left his sister.

"I don't believe Harry made the wrong decision George. If he had married Ginny she would have been miserable for the remainder of her days because she is another Molly who is smothering and bossy and just a tiny bit demanding. They both would have been." She stared at the cup of tea the waitress had just brought over.

"So you're taking his side!" He shouted he couldn't believe she was siding with that arse!

"George you don't understand. Harry is…." She stopped she didn't know if she should tell him or not.

"He's what Hermione?"

Clearly he was about to walk out the door she had better start talking now or she wouldn't have his help! She swallowed deeply and stared George right in the eyes.

"Harry is gay George. He told me last night."

George remained silent for a few moments. Clearly he was mentally battling thoughts of his sister and what had turned into his best friend. He hadn't expected that to come out of Hermione's mouth. He wondered why Harry just didn't tell Ginny that yesterday.

"Gay you say? Does he have a boyfriend?"

"I don't know we didn't get to finish our conversation. Another Auror burst through my front door and rushed Harry off to Egypt. Which is why I'm here George, I need your help. Perhaps when we go to Egypt to find him we can ask him together."

"You want me to go to Egypt? Hmm well…yes…yes I do need some fresh ingredients for a few of my products." He paused for a long moment. The wheels were really moving fast which one could easily tell by the look of constipation on the poor blokes face that he wasn't used to such advanced thoughts. "I can't believe that Harry is gay. That doesn't make very much sense to me at all." The look of confusion swept his face once again.

"George there is more important things to ponder on besides the FACT that Harry is gay. I will need to do a bit of research prior to us leaving but I was hoping we could leave tonight." She was beginning to squirm in her seat and bit her lower lip.

"Right. So tell me this dreadfully long story that I can see you're apparently dying to share." He prepared himself to be bored out of his pants.

Hermione proceeded to share with George the events that had transpired since Severus and Harry had their meeting and destroyed the resting place of Draco. Hermione watched as George leaned closer and closer across the table with a look of total perplexity across his face. When she had gotten to this morning's events George's mouth was hanging so far open that his bottom jaw was about an inch from the table. When she had finished she sat and watched George waiting for all the information to sink into that thick skull.

After several minutes George leaned back and took a drink of his fire whiskey. He stared through Hermione as if she wasn't even sitting across from him at the table.

"So all of this is true?"

"Every word."

There was a long moment of silence before George opened his mouth and closed it again.

"So what you're telling me is that Harry is gay?"

Hermione could feel her face flush and anger coursed through her veins!

"GEORGE WEASLEY! YOU POMPOUS ASS! AFTER EVERYTHING I HAVE TOLD YOU THE MAIN FOCAL POINT FOR YOU IS THAT HARRY IS GAY! DID YOU HEAR ONE WORD OF WHAT I SAID?" She proceeded to smack him silly on the back side of the head and against his shoulders.

George began to laugh and pushed Hermione back into her seat.

"Okay…..Okay! Calm yourself witch! I can't think of any other questions at the moment besides what time tonight are we leaving? I need to go back to the shop and tell Ginny I won't be in for a few days and to the Burrow to tell mom I'm leaving also. Would you care to join me?"

It took Hermione a moment to regain her composure. George was infuriating when the moment was supposed to be serious. As if he didn't even acknowledge that his father and brother could still be alive. Severus was in mortal peril and Draco was…well…doing as they all accused him of doing the last seven years. She paused and thought for a moment she supposed that wasn't a shocker at all.

"No I won't be joining you at the Burrow. That welcome wagon is long gone for Hermione Granger or have you forgotten how well my last visit went? I have some research to do and I have to get it done before we leave this evening. I also have to make a port key and get packed for the trip." She scribbled her address down on a piece of paper and handed it to George. "Meet me at this address at eight this evening. We will leave from my house."

She got up from the table and gave George a quick hug and walked towards the exit. She tried to remember what the ritual's name was as she walked to Flourish and Botts. She would kill to have access to Hogwarts library right now. She had to browse here then she could go home and go through her massive collection.

Hermione was hopeful that Severus was still alive. There was no way that he could perish now. Not after everything he had been through. She needed him to survive more than anything else. It would be hard for her to admit this to anyone but he was her rock. She had always thought that Severus was a real pain in the arse in school but there was something about his bad boy attitude that made him attractive in a very seductive way. She could get lost in his eyes for days. The feeling of love went deep within her they were meant to be together.

Drawing herself out of thoughts of Severus she browsed the books at Flourish and Botts. This store was useless. She apparated back to her home and made a mad dash to her collection. She had nine hours to find what she needed. Smiling for the first time in a very long time and beaming with pride. She knew she would find Severus.

Hermione dived into her research looking at one book and tossing it to the side when finished. Finding another possible book and taking notes in her journal. So close to having her answers and then she saw the stack of books she had recovered from Malfoy Manor. Rapidly scanning each book searching the contents and then it happened, the answers had been discovered!

Clutching the book to her chest and jumping up and down with joy! It was almost like it was Christmas morning when she was a child all over again. She quickly gathered all her research and her book and stuffed it into her bag. A port key had to be made for Giza, supplies and cloths had to be packed. She had a little over an hour before George got to her home to be ready. She was going to make Draco pay and she was going to love every single minute.

_**A/N**_

_**TA DA! Reviews are welcome!**_

_**Did you like this chapter?**_

_**How do you want this story to go from here?! **_

_**I'd love your feedback! **_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_


	10. The Rescue

_**A/N:**_

_**Special thanks to N.O.C. for being my beta! So so so so so sorry for the delay guys! Please don't be to mad! Below the disclaimer are the last couple paragraphs from chapter 8. Happy Reading **___

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing blardy blar blar!**_

_**Hermione dived into her research looking at one book and tossing it to the side when finished. Finding another possible book and taking notes in her journal. So close to having her answers and then she **__**saw **__**the stack of books she had recovered from Malfoy Manor. Rapidly scanning each book searching the contents and then it happen**__**ed,**__** the answers had been discovered!**_

_**Clutching the book to her chest and jumping up and down with joy! It was almost like it was Christmas morning when she was a child all over again. She quickly gathered all her research and her book and stuffed it into her bag. A port key had to be made for Giza, supplies and cloths had to be packed. She had a little over an hour before George got to her home to be ready. She was going to make Draco pay and she was going to love every single minute.**_

**Chapter 9: The Rescue**

"_Severus…" Hermione whispered._

How he loved his name rolling off of her tongue. He could feel her breath on his ear; quickly turning to see his Hermione but only seen an empty field, "Hermione!" There she was! Franticly he ran through the field he could see her just beyond the horizon. "Hermione wait!" Hermione's giggles cascaded through the air. Running as fast as his feet would take him knowing he wouldn't make it much further. "Hermione please wait!" Collapsing to the ground gasping for air he could still see her silhouette on the horizon. He placed his hands on his knees to push himself off the ground and suddenly felt a sharp piercing pain go across his back causing him to fall face first to the ground.

Severus woke up from his dream panting and out of breath. Feeling the presence of another person he called out hopeful that it may be Hermione. "Who's there?" The response he received was quite unexpected as he received a swift kick to the stomach.

"Shut up Snape."

This voice was familiar it had to be the Weasley brat. How embarrassing to be taken by the Weasley brat. This was the most unforgivable moment of his pathetic life.

"Stand up."

Standing took a lot out of Severus. He was certain the Cruciatus had been used freely upon his person. He felt the binds wrap around his wrists as he stood and someone began messing with the back of his head. The blind fold was removed and it took a moment but his vision slowly focused on his surroundings.

A gorgeous sight lay before his eyes. Looking high into the sky the great pyramid towered above looming down in the evening sun. Focusing on anything else seemed impossible until he remembered why the marvelous wonder lay before his eyes. Swiftly turning and seeing just as expected was Ronald and Arthur Weasley. Both looking nearly dazed as if drifting through the wind they have been imperious and it was quite obvious.

"Arthur? Mr. Weasley…." Pausing momentarily to build his magic from within…"Why exactly have you brought me here?"

"I told you to shut up Snape!" Bellowed Ron while raising his wand. "Crucio!" He began to torture Severus laughing as he watched him fall to the ground.

"Get up Severus." Arthur nearly requested but managed it to be just a bit forceful.

Severus staggered as he stood. His hands still bound together. Attempting to wrap his head around the events that were currently transpiring and suddenly awareness of others crept up Severus' spine. Someone else was here frantically looking around but seeing no one he looked back at Arthur.

Severus carefully eyed Arthur and Ron. They were waiting for someone or worse something. Deciding to be quite and focus on his magic it was the only way to fight back. Without his wand it wouldn't be anywhere near as strong but it seemed to be his only chance. Hearing the all too familiar rustle of clothing he snuck a glance behind him towards the pyramids. Still nothing…a bright flash past his eyes and he instantly dropped to the ground.

Scrambling to look back at Arthur and Ron after several more flashes past over his head he seen they were lying in the sand face down. His binds on his hands were released. Confusion overwhelmed him muttering obscenities under his breath. He felt a hand underneath his arm.

"Professor Snape…Let me help you up!" Said George Weasley.

Severus groaned…"Another Weasley…wonderful…." Sarcasm lacing his words. Nearly to his feet Severus was tackled by what seemed to be a wild mane of hair.

"Severus!" Hermione screeched as she ran into Severus wrapping her arms around him as they fell to the ground. She gently giggled as she raised her head just a bit to see the slightest smirk coming up on Severus face. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, however there is a bit of pressure on my chest." He smirked.

"OH! Right…" Pushing herself up off of Severus and helping him to his feet. "George grab Arthur and Ron and bring them with us we have to get out of sight."

Severus was still a bit dazed but was grateful for his swift rescue. They all ran towards the pyramid with Ron and Arthur floating behind them as they ran. Hermione lead them just past the far left corner of the pyramid and moved her wand in an intricate pattern on the stone. After just a few short moments the stone vanished and they were able to enter into a secret corridor.

Hermione led them down the corridor just a short ways to an empty room. She flicked her wand in several different directions and the room instantly became brighter. The yellow haze turned into bright white incandescent light. Severus made his way to the closest chair and fell back into its welcoming cushions. He stared blankly at Hermione attempting to focus on her actions and attempting to decide which question would be appropriate to ask first.

Hermione turned and looked at Severus for a moment. He was staring at her as if she were a muggle car driving towards a deer on the highway and poor Severus was the deer. Just a few more moments and she would be able to explain. She quickly turned to Arthur and Ron binding and gagging them both. She turned to George who was about to protest her actions and spoke sharply and quickly, "Don't…just sit by Severus and hear me out." She casually waved him over to the other empty chair. Pulling her bag from an inside pocket of her rob and shoving her arm in to the hilt clearly searching for something. After several minutes frustrations overcame her jerking her arm out of the bag and yelling. "Accio Egyptian tome!"

Severus and George sat quietly watching Hermione dig through her endless expansion bag with curiosity. It wasn't often George Weasley was quiet yet this time he felt it necessary. They watched as Hermione flipped through the pages of the book that apparently had been found. Her mouth constantly closed and opened as the pages were swiftly turned from one to the other. Almost, as if on queue, Severus was the first to speak and George had to stifle a laugh for he was thinking the same exact thing.

"Would you get on with it you twit! We are dying to know just what in the hell is going on here." Severus bellowed out.

Startled from deep thought Hermione responded, "My apologies. I do believe you are correct and are in need of thorough explanations. I will begin with when you left my home to retrieve your attire for the ball." Hermione began to tell Severus about Harry's abrupt visit and departure to Egypt from her home, visiting with George and her research prior to leaving.

Hermione took a deep breath remembering their last conversation about this in her kitchen and walked over to Severus cupping his cheek with her hand. "When you left it made my decision for me. I really thought you had found someone else Severus. I was furious and more jealous than I ever thought I was capable of being. I'm sorry you were kidnapped but I'm grateful it proved I can trust your words that you spoke to me in my kitchen." She leaned down and kissed his other cheek.

"You already know about the ritual don't you?"

Severus sat shocked staring out into Hermione's eyes. This woman would be the death of him. Her last question brought reality back swiftly. "Yes I do." Shaking his head sadly.

Hermione looked at George and held up the book she found in her bag.

"George this book is the reason these pyramids were built. I found this book in Malfoy manor when we raided the mansion with Harry. The dark Lord planned all of this from the very room I was tortured in by Bellatrix. The so called mission Draco was destine for was not to kill Dumbledore but was to bring back the Dark Lord after the prophecy had been fulfilled. Draco took a specially brewed potion the night he allegedly died and somehow that same potion was taken by your father and Ron the same night. It took a while to take affect but when it did everyone thought that the three of them had died."

"Hermione I don't understand why Ron and Dad were chosen." George said shakily.

"Because they were pure bloods and they were blood traitors." Severus responded.

"Who could have given them the potion though?" George spat out.

"I would imagine that possibly Narcissa or Lucius may have slipped them the drink. They were quite hospitable after the Dark Lord fell if you will remember George." Hermione reminded George.

"So what's going to happen to them?!" George demanded to know….

"Well either they will be unwillingly sacrificed and the dark lord will return or we stop the ritual and they, including Draco, will all die for being unsuccessful. The ritual the Dark Lord began is very dark George and very complicated. The plan cannot deviate in the slightest or it is a futile attempt at his return. As far as the actual ritual itself there is one incantation that is to be repeated seven times. That part is quite simple actually; however, what could potentially happen is quite dreadful. Seeing as this has never been successfully done there isn't anyone that really knows what can happen. It's all mere speculation. It was very clear however that the pyramids were designed to hide this tome so no one could ever attempt the ritual. It is coincidently the only place that the ritual can be performed." Her voice faltered towards the end and she stared off at Severus drifting into a deep state of thought.

"Dear gods Hermione please tell me the potential!" George yelled impatiently to bring Hermione out of her deep thought.

"Oh my apologies….right…..anyways, the potential is quite dreadful. If the ritual is performed on Halloween night the wizard being resurrected will be in full human form, exponentially more powerful and will be accompanied by an army of unlimited inferi." She drifted off into deep thought once again suddenly aware of the consequences should they fail.

Severus was still staring at Hermione. George dropped to his knees in a state of shock. This couldn't be happening not again and not so soon.

"Hermione is there no way to save my father and Ron?" George was sobbing and barely spoke the words coherently.

Hermione dropped to her knees in front of George and wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could manage. "No George I'm sorry once they drank the potion the blood of the dark lord runs through their veins. They will forever be a servant of the dark."

She held him tightly until he calmed down enough for her to let him go. George leaned up against the stone wall and stared over at Ron and Arthur who were still bound and gagged lying unconscious on the floor. Hermione stood and turned to Severus who had been sitting quietly watching and listening on the opposite side of the room.

She walked over slowly and sat down beside Severus. She knew he wasn't surprised by anything that had been said. This was information that was given to him long before the Dark Lord had ever been defeated by Harry. Which lead her to the last question of the evening.

"Severus what about Harry?" She already knew the answer. If they didn't find Harry soon he also would have no chance at survival.

_**A/N**_

_**TA DA! Reviews are welcome!**_

_**Did you like this chapter?**_

_**How do you want this story to go from here?! **_

_**I'd love your feedback! **_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_


	11. The Potion

_**A/N:**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I promise to respond soon! Do enjoy and reviews are most certainly welcome again!**_

_**Special thanks to N.O.C. for being my beta!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing blardy blar blar!**_

**Chapter 10: The Potion**

Severus sat and thought through Hermione's entire revelation. George went through so many emotions so fast it nearly made him dizzy to watch the young Gryffindor. He glanced over at the two lifeless bodies on the floor beside him and wondered who had slipped them the potion. He also wondered who had brewed the potions. Voldemort had obviously lost his trust in him which explains the attempt to end his life.

He watched Hermione walk towards him engrossed in her beauty, her intelligence beaming like a light house on the shore line. She already knew about Harry he doesn't know why she asked.

"You already know Hermione." He placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to his chest. "We have to find him before Draco." He gently caressed her arm. "Do you feel George is capable of staying with Ron and Arthur?"

"Yes Severus I feel he needs this time with them alone. We have very limited time to find Harry and plan our attack on Draco and I feel we would be better off doing that alone."

"Hermione I think perhaps you should stay with George. We don't have room for error and I'm afraid he will attempt to do something foolish while we are absent. I will go alone and find Harry. If my suspicions are correct I may know where he is and will be able to get to him much quicker alone."

"No Severus! I want to be with you! You can't live me here!"

"I must. I will return and when this is all over I swear to you I will never leave your side again." Severus meant exactly as he said. His absence from Hermione filled him with regret. He had never connected with another human being quite as quickly as he had with Hermione on their date and the days following it. He wasn't exactly the romantic type but he knew that she was his soul mate despite the age difference. Despite that her beauty was a beauty never before seen through his eyes. Despite his hideous features. He felt unworthy of her but he would spend the rest of his life pleasing her to prove his worthiness.

Hermione tightened her arms around Severus. Not willing to let him go without her to find Harry. Tears began to fall down her cheeks she could not lose him again. The feelings that were growing within her could not be mistaken. She knew at this moment without a doubt that Severus was hers and always would be. She looked up into his eyes and placed her hand on his cheek, leaning up placing the softest pleading kiss to his lips.

"Please let me go with you. I couldn't bare it if something were to happen to you now."

Severus reveled in her touch her kiss he nearly melted at the core of his being. Such softness, such tenderness in one brief moment; this he did not deserve. Looking down at Hermione's face he brushed away her tears as she was begging him to take her with him. This could not happen the dangers were too high. He must go now before he gave in to her pleas.

"Hermione you must stay here with George where I know you will be safe. I will retrieve Harry and return. I promise you I will return." He pushed Hermione away, turned his back to her swiftly and strode away without looking back.

Hermione fell to her knees praying to the Gods that Severus would be unharmed in his journey to find Harry. She heard the familiar crack and knew Severus to be gone. Covering her face with her hands the tears began to flow freely as she braced herself for the wait of his return.

It may have been an hour or maybe two she was unaware of the time but Hermione knew nothing would get accomplished on her knees wallowing in self-pity and longing. Severus was right she did not need to go with him she needed to stay and plan. Plan for what was to come. She brought herself up and strode over to the table. Pulling her books out and placing them beside a notebook she began her quest to destroy the plans of a madman.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Severus apparated to the streets of Cairo the markets were crowded and hid him well. Thankful for his years as a spy he knew how to find people and find them quickly. His search began in a small apothecary just a short distance away from the muggle streets he found himself walking.

Entering the apothecary he found that it was empty. Immediately drawing his wand and casting a few spells he realized the owner was in the back brewing. Keeping the wand at his side he called out for the potioneer.

"Hello. I am in need of assistance."

A distant voice called out from the back of the store. "Just a moment!"

Severus waited for several minutes before the man surfaced from the back. He turned to see a jovial man with a broad smile staring at him gleefully.

"My word..could it be…Severus Snape how wonderful to see you my old friend!"

"Indeed. It has been far too many years Utet. How have you been?"

"I cannot complain. I stay busy here with my work and research. However I do feel that dark days are upon us dear boy. I have a great feeling that is why you have graced me with your presence." He gave Severus a sorrowful glare.

"I will not deny my friend that I am here on very grave circumstances. Is there a more secure place that we may speak?"

"Yes, yes of course. Follow me." He waved an arm at Severus gesturing to him to follow him to the back of his store. Giving a flick of his wand locking the front doors and turning the sign on the door to closed he led them to a small room and shut the door. Walking over to a table with four chairs he sat down. "Please have a seat Severus. It seems we have much to discuss."

"Thank you Utet." Severus made his way to the table itching to find out the information the man knew.

"Would you like some tea?"

"No. What has been happening?"

Utet waved his wand and tea appeared on the table. He poured himself a glass and tentatively took a sip savoring his tea for a moment before speaking.

"Severus I must warn you that what I speak of today is strictly between us. I cannot impress the importance of secrecy enough."

"That is understood. I give you my word and will participate in an unbreakable vow not to reveal your identity if I must."

"No that won't be necessary." Taking a deep breath and staring a moment at Severus he began the story of the last few months.

"It began shortly after your Lord was vanquished. A blond haired boy began coming into my apothecary asking questions about a potion I'm afraid the both of us know very well. The Potion of Black Ash. After many…many visits from this blond boy he finally ask me if I could brew this potion for him. I told him this potion was forbidden under Egyptian law and I had no intentions of breaking the law for some young foolish child. I must admit I was quite furious of his request and yet surprised at his audacity to ask of such a potion. I was shocked even further when he laid a thousand galleons on my counter with a piece of paper. He looked my square in the eyes and said I trust you will make the right decision. He gave an evil smirk and walked out the door." Shaking his head from side to side in disbelief as he reached into his robe and pulled out the paper handing it to Severus.

"Severus I had no intentions of brewing this potion until I looked at that note. The days following his departure were of pure outrage. Masked men wreaking havoc in the streets. Muggles and wizards disappearing only to show up dead days later in the same mysterious manner it has been a terrifying time here Severus. The paper shows these men in photographs with each week's paper having more and more of them and the photographer always showing up dead. The potion shows that the British Ministry is somewhere in Cairo. I have my suspicions to the whereabouts and that they know what I have been doing. I've brewed that potion Severus. It's nearly complete. I will be done with it in a matter of days and I am fearful that my life will come to an end once it has been delivered either by the masked men or by your ministry officials." Utet grew silent, obviously fearful for his own well-being.

Severus could not believe the old man had actually brewed the Black Ash potion. He had never seen this potion brewed and as a colleague was intrigued but as a realist he knew the severity of this potion if it did come to be in Draco's hands. There was no mistaking that the white haired man was Draco. He looked down at the note. It showed a date, time and an address. If he knew Draco as well as he thought he did he also knew that this was not the only apothecary that he had visited or paid to brew the potion.

"Utet do you know where the ministry officials have gathered?"

Utet stared at Severus with fear in his eyes. Surely Severus was not going to turn him into the authorities. He placed his hand on his wand.

"Why do you want to know where they are Severus?" He spat it out fury slowly rising within him.

"Utet I need to find Harry Potter. It is most unfortunate to report this grave news to you but the Dark Lord will rise again from that potion you brewed if I do not find him today. If I find him I will be able to prevent whatever misfortune is standing on your doorstep awaiting that potion. He is the key to the Dark Lord's return."

"The Dark Lord is dead Severus. What game are you playing at!"

"Utet you must calm yourself! The Dark Lord is dead but you know exactly what that potion is and what it does! The blonde boy is Draco Malfoy son of Lord Lucius Malfoy! You sealed your deal with the devil in disguise and now I must reverse what has begun! That potion will raise the dead and if Harry drinks that potion the Dark Lord will consume his soul and they will become one!" Severus spoke each word with as much contempt as he possibly could. At some point in his rage filled outburst he had stood and was now hovering over Utet wand out against the man's chest.

"Severus I…I…I'm sorry. Please forgive my outburst. Paranoia is my only friend these days. Please sit." He tried to defuse the situation developing before him and he dropped his wand to the floor beneath the table.

Severus remained standing wand drawn pointed at the once jovial man who now shook with fear before his hand.

"Tell me where the ministry officials are located in this city Utet." He spoke through clenched teeth.

"They are four blocks down in an abandon muggle industrial district. Once you get to the fourth intersection turn right and walk two more blocks the ministry officials have been seen coming and going from an old six story factory. The outside use to be blue but it has faded over the years. You will find your Harry Potter there." The man dropped his head to the table.

Severus turned giving his robes their customary swish. He looked back at Utet and pointed his wand at the man.

"I'm sorry Utet. Obliviate!" He turned and quickly left the building heading towards the abandon industrial district with an intense fury burning in his eyes. He was going to need to watch the location before entering. This would take some time.

_**A/N**_

_**TA DA! Reviews are welcome!**_

_**Did you like this chapter?**_

_**I'd love your feedback! **_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_


	12. Finding Potter

_**A/N:**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I promise to respond soon! Do enjoy and reviews are most certainly welcome again!**_

_**Special thanks to N.O.C. for being my beta!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing blardy blar blar!**_

**Chapter 11: Finding Potter**

_**Time…**_

Hermione was studiously making their plans to disrupt the Dark Lords return. Hunched over her books in a most awkward position one arm wrapped around the book she was reading and the other moving furiously across parchment line after line going down the page. Determination etched across her brow at solving the riddle once known as Tom. Thoughts of Severus would randomly surface in the forefront of her mind causing tears to stream down her face. It had been nearly 14 hours since his departure and worry was growing thicker every minute that past.

Hermione had occasionally noticed George grieving over the unconscious bodies of Ron and Arthur and then suddenly the sobbing had ceased. She had found nothing in the tome's that could save Ron or Arthur yet but she knew it was only a matter of time. In all actuality no one really knew what would happen to Ron, Arthur or Draco because the ritual had never been performed. Deciding a break from the books was needed for a moment to check on George. Only to find that he had fallen asleep while hunched up against the wall not far from his father.

After casting a quick warming spell and cushioning charm over George her thoughts immediately went to Severus. Was he able to find Harry? Had he been captured? How did he know where to begin looking? Quickly remembering who exactly she was worrying about she let a small laugh escape her throat. Realizing rather quickly she was acting like a silly school girl and that Severus was far more advanced in his spying capabilities than anyone else in the wizarding world. Allowing her mind to forget her current situation and remember just a few days ago she was standing in her kitchen in what was probably the most erotic moment of her life.

She could still feel the caress of his breath against her skin, his intoxicating scent that made her senses become inflamed and that most delectable voice vibrating through her entire body. She wanted that moment again and if there was a choice now would be preferable! Severus had made her feel desired. There was no doubt about that in any way. No one had ever made her feel desired or wanted in such an intense way before that moment. The need she felt for Severus was unlike anything she had ever experienced. She wanted him but not just sexually but emotionally. She knew she loved him the moment she saved his life in that shack.

Someone once told her there would be very few moments of blinding life altering experiences in your life and until you take a step back to really watch you will never see them for what they really are. After taking a step back tonight and really looking at Severus's actions towards her she knew he loved her and she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she loved him. She was ready to spend the remainder of her days by his side anywhere in the world. With a smile gracing her lips she finally knew her place and like a light bulb going on she finally had a plan!

"Nothing like a good tangent to bring me back to action!" She said aloud. She cast a quick enervate at George.

"Get up! I know how to save Arthur and Ron! We have to get this ready before Severus returns with Harry!" Shouting loud enough to wake the dead. She could face the world now knowing that her love was out there somewhere attempting to save it.

_**Meanwhile…..**_

Severus was leaning against the wall of the abandoned building adjacent to the so called ministry hideout. He had cast his glamour's and notice me not spells prior to his arrival in hopes that Harry would recognize him once he had surfaced and removed the notice me not spell. After standing in the same spot for what seemed like hours Severus finally noticed movement in the abandoned building.

A team of Auror's began to pour out the front door. Harry's partner surfaced talking to someone behind him but no one surfaced. Severus realized that Harry must be using his invisibility cloak to remain anonymous to the people in the city. Worldwide notoriety doesn't seem to fair well when being an Auror on an investigation. He quickly removed his notice me not spell and began to approach Harry's partner.

"Jeffery Parson's funny seeing you here…." Severus drawled and watched the man's reaction. Jeffery was a bit taken back at this strange man's brazen behavior and was shocked to see he knew his name.

"I'm sorry sir but do I know you?" Jeffery said in a confused tone.

"Yes I do believe you do but I'm more interested in the man behind you under the invisibility cloak." He loved being the ominous one this round. He heard a small intake of breath and knew that Harry recognized him. He watched Jeffery's left shoulder lean back and could hear Harry's whispers instructing him to return back to the building with Severus.

"Please follow me sir." Jeffery turned and walked straight back into the building with Severus a few steps behind. He led him into a hallway and into what seemed to be a dilapidated conference room and instructed him to sit down. Severus sat and watched Harry emerge out from under his cloak once the door to the room had been shut behind Jeffery.

"Professor I nearly didn't recognize you in that glamour. How long have you been free?" Harry said with a shocked tone.

Severus removed his glamour's and smirked at Harry. "Less than twenty four hours Potter. Hermione and George saved me from Arthur and Ron. Have you found Draco yet? Or should I say has Draco approached you?"

Harry obviously confused sitting across from Severus with his mouth agape and eyes bulging out of his head. Arthur? Ron? "I'm sorry professor did you say Arthur and Ron?"

"Yes I do believe that I did not stutter boy!"

"I'm s-s-sorry Sir. No I have not seen Draco however, I must admit, I have not been looking for him I have been looking for you…and yet…you found me first. Not much of an Auror am I?" He bowed his head for a moment overcome for a moment wiping away the tears that streamed down his face. Arthur and Ron were alive. Thank Merlin!

"No need for water works Potter there are more important issues about to arise. I have much to explain." Severus began explaining in great detail about his meeting with Utet and about Hermione and George. He stressed the importance that Harry was to come with him and return to the pyramids. He watched the boy crumble in front of him and couldn't understand why all of this was such a great shock. After all he did warn him of some of the events that would take place. Becoming frustrated he pulled the note from Utet's out of his pocket and handed it to Harry.

"Tell your Auror's that this is where Draco will be expecting Utet to arrive. They must apprehend Draco and not kill him because it is possible that Draco is not himself. Are you listening to anything that I am saying Potter!?"

Harry had his hands pulled up over his face with his elbows on the table. He slowly looked up at Severus. Everything seemed to be crashing down on him all at once. Another war, Hermione was in danger, Ron and Arthur were alive, he had broken Ginny's heart and above all he was once again at the center of a plot that would put everyone else's lives in danger.

"Yes Professor I heard what you said. Jeffery!" Fear consumed his voice.

The door opened quickly and Jeffery stumbled back upon seeing Severus Snape sitting across from Harry.

"H..Ha.." He cleared his throat…"Yes Harry." Straightening his back up more so than before and trying to recover from his surprise stumble.

"I need you to round up as many Auror's as possible and discretely surround this address tomorrow at noon." Harry handed him the paper and stared back across the table at Severus. "I have to escort Professor Snape back to the pyramids to investigate another lead. I hope to be back before noon. If I do not return follow through with my orders. You will be shocked when you see the man in question but do not be surprised when I tell you that your suspect is no other than Draco Malfoy."

"Harry…Draco Malfoy is dead." Jeffery said in a solemn tone.

"No Jeffery he is not. He has been plotting to bring back Voldemort since prior to the Battle at Hogwarts. It is of the utmost importance that Draco is not harmed and that you are not seen. Do you understand me Jeffery?"

"Yes sir." Jeffery left the room and could be heard immediately barking orders at the other Auror's.

"Professor Snape is…..Hermione ok?" His brow creased with worry.

"Miss Granger is fine Potter but most likely is impatiently waiting our return."

"She's expecting both of us?"

"I told her I would be returning with you and she has been devising a plan in my absence to keep you safe. Come I have been gone entirely too long. We must leave now. Can we apparate from inside this building?"

"Yes but where….."

Harry was cut off when Severus grabbed his arm and apparated them inside of the pyramid. He held harry by the elbow and walked steadily to the room were Hermione had been. Severus entered the room only to see Hermione and George hovering over a cauldron in the middle of the floor.

Hermione and George were so engrossed in the potion they were brewing that they never noticed the wards shift. So to say they were a bit surprised by the towering men standing above them would be quite the understatement. Hermione beamed at Severus with excitement shining in her eyes. Giving the stirring rod to George with a stern look she stood and wrapped her arms around Severus' waist, sinking her head into his chest as deeply as she could.

Severus gladly accepted her embrace. He laid his chin upon her head and wrapped his arms tightly around her back. Whispering ever so gently for only her to hear; "I told you I would return." Kissing the top of her head and pulling her back to stare into her eyes. Those few seconds seemed to last an eternity. Raising his hand up to brush the tear from her cheek and bringing his hand on around the side of her neck, he silkily sunk his long fingers through her hair and pulled her head closer to his and began passionately kissing her as if it were never going to happen again.

_**A/N**_

_**TA DA! Reviews are welcome!**_

_**Did you like this chapter?**_

_**I'd love your feedback! **_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_


	13. Revive Me

_**A/N:**_

_**Thanks you to all my loyal reviewers! I'm kinda on a roll this week I hope you enjoy this chapter. Do enjoy and reviews are most certainly welcome again!**_

_**There are only about four or five chapters remaining. And I thought perhaps if I received 100 reviews I would let whoever gives the 100**__**th**__** review pick a topic for Severus and Hermione and do a one shot for them when this story is complete. Let me know what you think!**_

_**Special thanks to N.O.C. for being my beta!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing blardy blar blar!**_

**Chapter 12: Revive ME!**

"HERMIONE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Shouted Harry his voice dripping with anger.

Severus and Hermione abruptly parted and simultaneously looked at Harry with a shocked expression crossing their faces. Neither of them had even remembered anyone else was in the room to witness their first passionate kiss both regretting that their embrace had ended unceremoniously.

"WHY ARE YOU KISSING HIM!?" Harry barked while frantically pacing.

"Geez mate it was just a bit of snogging. Disgusting, horrible snogging mind you, but nothing to be so upset about, come to think of it, it is a good question Hermione. Why are you kissing the old git?" George looked from Harry to Hermione barely able to keep the contents of his stomach from gushing onto the floor.

Hermione was so embarrassed. Her face flushed red and beads of sweat had begun to pop out on her forehead. She glanced over at Severus who was now smirking at the boys. Obviously he was quite proud of the situation as he reached back over to Hermione and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her to him possessively.

"Harry…I…uh….why are you so upset?" She successfully deflected their questions to Harry, she wasn't prepared to discuss her relationship with Severus and even a few more moments to prepare were better than nothing. She wasn't even for certain what to call their relationship.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY AM I SO UPSET! YOUR SNOGGING SNAPE RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME AND YOU DON'T THINK THAT I WOULD GET UPSET! HOW COULD YOU?" Harry's anger was escalating he could feel it coursing through his veins causing his blood to boil!

"I don't understand Harry? How could I do what to you!?"

"HERMIONE YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU! I EVEN LEFT GINNY SO THAT I COULD BE WITH YOU! I…OH…bugger." He stopped in his tracks realizing that he had to leave for Egypt before they could finish their conversation on her birthday.

"Wait a minute! Hermione you said he was GAY!" George nearly shouted trying to maintain his focus on stirring the potion.

"Yes George that's also what I thought! Harry how could you love me?" Lowering her voice to nearly a whisper. "You told me you were gay Harry…"

Harry nearly instantly calmed himself mainly because of the humiliation he had just subjected himself too because he was unable to control his emotions. Sudden realization hit him…did everyone think he was gay? George clearly thought he was gay. George of all people should very well know that he is not gay. How many times had he walked in on him and Ginny. They put rabbits to shame for crying out loud.

"Hermione I'm sorry you felt the need to question my heterosexuality but I can promise you that I am not gay. George I'm sorry about Ginny please don't be mad at me but she was absolutely insane! I lied to myself for years about how I felt towards Hermione and I went with Ginny because nearly everyone expected it of me because of her crush." Harry's voice was filled with shame and regret. He just wanted this one thing to be his because of his own decision.

Hermione stepped away from Severus and pulled Harry's face up to look at her. Sympathy and pity had filled her eyes as she brushed a single tear off of Harry's cheek.

"Harry I had no idea you were trying to tell me that you loved me the other day. I suppose in hindsight I didn't really give you much of a chance to speak that day. If I had known I would have never shown such a display in front of you with Severus. But Harry…you know that I don't love you in a way that isn't of a brotherly nature." She grasped his hands into hers desperate for him to understand.

"Can you ever forgive me for being so crued?" She could feel Severus' smirk piercing the back of her head. Knowing he was thinking he finally one up'ed the Potters.

Harry took a moment to respond. He had loved her for so many years but he can finally see that it wasn't meant to be she was turning down his affections and it hurt deeply. Yet the look on her face when she had seen Snape surprisingly gave him a bit of satisfaction. Hermione had finally found happiness, and in knowing that in turn made him happy as well.

"Yes Hermione, but only if you can forgive me as well, if I had known about you and Severus I would have never reacted so poorly."

"Of course Harry you're my brother and I will always be here for you, no matter what."

Harry hugged Hermione and secretly gave Snape an evil glare over her shoulder. He could respect her decisions, and her choice in suitors, but he did not have to be happy about the situation. He let go of Hermione and turned to George.

"I'm sorry I broke things off with your sister mate. In all honesty though she was acting a bit batty and perhaps I made some decisions that were a bit hasty. Are we ok?" For the first time Harry noticed Arthur and Ron lying behind George and he nearly missed George's response.

"I don't suppose you're going to want my number after all this mushy bonding we all seem to be doing huh mate? I have to say I am quite heartbroken knowing you won't be bedding me tonight." All the while mock crying and grasping his heart. George really didn't need an explanation after watching his and Hermione's touching scene. Ginny was being a right cow here lately. She would get over it someday.

The three of them erupted in laughter and turned to look at Severus who had just cleared his throat to break up the touching scene.

After nearly a full ten minutes of biting his tongue he was ready to get down to business. He had a life to live and he was fairly certain this heartfelt moment brought before him was not in the original plan. He cleared his throat smirking as they all looked in his direction.

"I believe we have work to accomplish." He regained his usual vacant expression and approached the cauldron pushing George out of the way. "Hermione what are you brewing here?"

Hermione quickly knelt down beside him feeling a bit silly about what had just transpired but was certainly glad the situation dissolved. She watched as Harry and George made their way to Arthur and Ron noting that they were attempting to try and not pay attention to her and Severus.

In barely a whisper, "Severus I really missed you." She laid her hand on his. He kissed her gently and leaned back to whisper, "I missed you too Hermione. Now tell me what it is that you are brewing here." She smiled and thought, "it's always business with this man."

"This is what will save Harry, Ron, Arthur and Draco."

"Hermione it's not very often that I don't recognize a potion and I would kindly request you provide more information other than, this will save them all." Agitation clearly filled his voice.

Hermione stood up and walked over to her Ancient Egpytian tome and walked back over to Severus. Kneeling down beside him once again she opened the book and began to describe the potion.

"The potion of Black Tranquility is a potion brewed for empowerment over another. The main ingredient is the blood of the one whom is attempting to control the drinker. It is remarkably similar to the imperious curse however, the main differences is that the drinker is directly connected to the brewer; regardless of the brewer being dead or alive. Voldemort would have had to brew this potion himself in order to gain control of Ron, Arthur and possibly even Draco. The remaining ingredients are actually quite ordinary but the incantation is what sets it apart from all the other simplistic potions. This potion puts the drinker into a trance like state and erases all memories prior to drinking the potion. In theory…and this is mere speculation…because obviously this has never happen before in any of our lifetimes…if I brew this potion, substitute my blood and give it to Ron, Arthur and Draco the effects of Voldemorts potion will no longer be valid and they will be under my control. However…well..do you understand up to this point because there is so much more?"

"Yes however, I can't say that I have ever heard of this potion. Where did you find it at?"

"I will get to that in a moment." She bit her bottom lip for a moment while regathering her thoughts. She hadn't meant for this to sound so complicated.

"Once under my control I'm not sure exactly what will happen. I have attempted to cross reference this potion with various others to no avail. It seems of all the books I have with me this is the only tome that it is mentioned. The description is quite vague on the possibilities of multiples drinking from multiple brewers."

She stared off into the distance for a moment while gathering her thoughts once more. She began shuffling through the pages and stopped, looking up at Severus.

"So I decided that this would be a poor alternative and having them drink this potion to do my bidding would be no different than how they are now. Less malicious of course but that's beside the point. So I began looking for an antidote or another potion that could reverse the effects of Black Tranquility. I found this. Quite the opposite of chaos I must say."

She handed the book to Severus and his eyes glanced over the contents and shot back up to hers. "Nowhere in this text does it mention anything about reversing the effects of this potion."

"No not exactly. You have to read between the lines Severus. We have George for Arthur and Ron. I was hoping you could help Draco seeing as you're his Godfather."

"I don't think this is how that would work Hermione. I'm of no blood relation."

"It's all we have Severus." She took the book back and read back through the potion making sure she had brewed it correctly. She set a stasis on the cauldron seeing that it was the proper color. "You can stop stirring now Severus. It's ready."

"Hermione wait! What if this potion gives them more insight than they want?"

"It doesn't matter at this point Severus. The Ma'at potion is our only option. We will test it on Arthur and Ron. If they return to normal then it will be a waiting game for Halloween to come and pass. If they return to normal and we can give the potion to Draco there will be no one to perform the ceremony to bring back Voldemort. I assume only Draco knows the proper rights and Lucius is in Azkaban. Do you have any other ideas we could try first?"

"No. No I don't." Severus sat back feeling defeated. Something about this seemed like it would back fire in their faces. It didn't feel right and any spy knows if you have a bad feeling in the pit of your stomach go the other direction! He could only watch with dread increasingly consuming his being.

"I thought so…."

"Hermione are you sure about this? I mean it's not often Snape is so adamant about something and no one listens to him." Harry felt conflicted. Mainly because he still seen Severus as his teacher but mostly because he was sitting there brooding. He is a potions MASTER and a MASTER SPY after all.

"Harry if you're going to argue with me as well you may go brood with Severus in the corner." She looked at him begging him with her eyes to argue a moot point.

"Good now help me sit them upright. Once I get George's blood I can then administer the potion and we can wake them up once again."

"Whoa wait why do you need my blood?" George wasn't exactly thrilled with having blood drawn for some potion no one had never even heard of prior to now.

As she absent mindedly poured some of the potion into two separate vials waiting for George to stick his arm out she answered him with a casualness that was unnerving. "Because it is your blood that will reconnect them to your Weasley blood line George. Now sit down I need your blood."

George gave a glance to Severus throwing his hand up at him, as if to tell him he didn't know what to do. Severus simply shrugged his shoulders and waved him to sit down. He would not be blamed for the downfall to humanity. George gave in and watched Hermione take his blood and add it to each vial.

She walked over and emptied the contents to each vial into Ron an Arthurs mouths and massaged their necks till the potion was down. Unknowingly Harry, George and Hermione had slowly walked backwards watching them until they were beside Severus on the opposite side of the room. When Hermione backed into the wall she came out of her trance like state and looked down at Severus. He was still sitting there brooding with that same damn smirk on his face.

_**A/N**_

_**TA DA! Reviews are welcome!**_

_**Did you like this chapter?**_

_**I'd love your feedback! **_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**ON a side note I pulled up the Wikipedia summary of the God Ma'at for those that don't know their mythology. **____** It is as follows:**_

_**Maat**__** or **__**ma'at**__** (thought to have been pronounced **__**[muʔ.ʕat]**__**), also spelled **__**māt**__** or **__**mayet**__**, was the **__**ancient Egyptian**__** concept of **__**truth**__**, balance, order, **__**law**__**, **__**morality**__**, and **__**justice**__**. Maat was also personified as a **__**goddess**__** regulating the stars, seasons, and the actions of both mortals and the deities, who set the order of the universe from **__**chaos**__** at the moment of creation. **_

_**Thanks WIKI!**_


	14. Draco's Disgrace

**A/N:**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I promise to respond soon! Do enjoy and reviews are most certainly welcome again!**

**Special thanks to N.O.C. for being my beta!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing blardy blar blar!**

_**Chapter 13: Draco's Disgrace**_

The four of them watched Ron and Arthur anxiously. Hermione was the first to step forward pointing her wand out and cast the enervate at Ron and Arthur. They were still bound to the floor. Everyone excitedly waited and after a few moments they began to watch them struggle attempting to free themselves.

"What's going on?!" Ron said with fear in his voice.

"I don't know son. Where are we?" Arthur tried to be reassuring.

"Dad! Ron!" George cried out as he ran towards them but was abruptly stopped by Severus. "Let go of me!" He pleaded with Severus as tears streamed down his face.

"In a moment George we must see that they are truly themselves before letting them free." Severus barked at George scolding him for his brash behavior. "Hermione, how do we know if the potion has been successful?"

Hermione stepped forward unsure of where to go from this point. "I suppose you will need to interrogate them Severus. I do believe you are the most qualified." She stared down at Arthur and Ron unsure of what to say.

Severus stepped forward and knelt down at Ron's feet. He grabbed him up but the collar and pulled him towards his face. Staring him in the eyes and discretely casting, "Legilimens" he raced through Ron's mind catching glimpses of Hermione, Harry and himself in the Forest of Dean. Jumping forward to the battle of Hogwarts and then they were in a swirl of black emptiness. Ron had no memory of the past months since the Battle. Severus pulled back and repeated the process with Arthur ending with the same results.

Severus stepped back from them and turned to the group huddled behind him, "They have no recollection of the time between now and the Battle of Hogwarts. Almost as if they died and have just been resurrected." He threw his hand behind him and released them as George bolted past him and pulled both his father and Ron into a fierce embrace. Sobbing and mumbling incoherent fragments of what was probably a sentence in his head but mere gasps and sighs were released.

Severus turned to Hermione and wiped the tears streaming down her face away. He pulled her into a tight embrace whispering soothing words of comfort in her ear. Harry ran to Arthur, Ron and George and the four of them sat there holding one another. Ron and Arthur stared at each other in disbelief not understanding the tears that were being shed on their behalf.

"Severus. Could you be so kind as to explain what is going on?" Arthur still holding onto the boys but curiosity was getting the best of him. George hadn't hugged him so fiercely since he was a child.

Severus was still holding Hermione. He kissed her on the forehead and wiped away more tears as he pulled her to his side and wrapped his arm around her waist. He looked at Arthur with a blank face even though his insides were in shambles. He wanted nothing more than to sit and cry but was determined not to show any weaknesses to the Weasley's and boy wonder.

"Arthur you have been missing for some time now. Everyone believed you to be dead. You family buried you and Ron a couple months ago while I was still in St. Mungo's so I am uncertain of the time line. However, as you can see, we have found you and reversed the effects of the potion that Ron and you had ingested. Thanks to no other than Hermione herself. We will still need to monitor you for a few months. But I think all will be well." He turned back to Hermione ignoring Arthur's and Ron's stares of disbelief. He pulled her into a tight embrace and walked with her to the far side of the room. Anything else could be explained by George and Harry his main focus now was Hermione and what to do about Draco.

"Harry. Why is Hermione sobbing into Snape's chest?" Ron was staring suspiciously at the couple with a look of utter disgust crossing his face. "What the bloody hell is wrong with her? Has she suffered brain damage while we were apparently in la la land?"

Harry suppressed a laugh and attempted to be serious with his answer. Attempted being the key word, with an amused voice and half a laugh he manages to answer. "They…um…they are…dear lord….they are a "couple"." Heaving laughter is being suppressed at the look brandishing across Ron's face and the bafflement across Arthur's as they do double…triple…quadruple takes looking between Harry and the couple. And almost as if on cue Severus leans down and gently kisses Hermione on the lips pulls back and brushes a hair off of her face pulling her back into a tight embrace.

"But…but that's…No…surely not….Bloody Hell! Did he just…no…surely…dear Merlin have mercy?!" Ron spluttered incoherent babble. He closed his eyes tightly pretending Hermione didn't just kiss the greasy git. He thought he was going to wretch all over the floor.

"Does this mean we have to put up with the greasy git every single holiday?" He pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head back and forth while ungracefully keeping his eyes tightly shut. "Are they still snogging in the corner for crying out loud?"

"For you information Ronald the answer to your questions are Yes and No!" Hermione was hurt but could understand his confusion and disgust. "Now that you're past the shock of the "_couple_" can we get down to business and explain the situation at hand. We have much to do and we aren't going to get anywhere with you staring at us while catching flies." Emphasizing could with air quotation hand gestures she held in a bit of a laugh when Ron slammed his mouth shut quickly and nodded.

Hermione leaned down and gave both men a fierce hug prior to sitting down in front of them preparing to explain their options. They could go home, considering the circumstances no one would blame them or, they could stay and help capture Draco. Arthur was the first to stand up and speak.

"I do believe it more prudent if we stay here Severus, Hermione." He was speaking to them both but reached his hand out to Severus to shake his hand in agreement. Severus took his hand and was immediately brought into Arthur's chest with a few extra slaps on the back. In barely a whisper into Severus's ear Arthur spoke the words of a true father.

"If you hurt Hermione you will have many to fear. However I'm afraid they won't have the chance for I shall kill you first and no one will be any the wiser." Arthur pulled back giving a fierce smile and a nod of approval. Turning back to Ron he pulled his son up off the floor. Wrapped his arm around his shoulder and shouted loud enough for all of Egypt to hear, "We are in!"

Severus with as much disdain as anyone had ever heard in his voice he gave a smirk and responded to Arthur's apparent cry of war. Completely ignoring the over protective father role he attempted to intimidate him with, which nearly made him laugh hysterically.

"Indeed."

Without warning a bright while light flashed before Severus and what looked as if a bear cub began circling around Harry's leg.

"Jeffery!" Shouted Harry!

_**Meanwhile…**_

Jeffery gather as many as twenty men into the small conference room that Harry and Severus Snape had occupied earlier the previous day. Their objective would be at the drop off in approximately 5 hours and the men needed to be briefed because it was quite apparent that Harry would not be returning.

As the men piled in and settled around the small table Jeffery stood and walked over to the side wall. He had found a picture of Draco Malfoy, he applied an enlargement and sticking charm to the picture and stuck it on the wall.

Many men laughed at Draco's photo while others mocked the former Lord and his son for being so low in society. Many comments about how the high and mighty has fallen resonated throughout the room.

Jeffery cleared his throat and closed the door; all the men silenced waiting for their orders.

"As you know the man in this picture is Draco Malfoy. What do you know about him?" Jeffery said sternly.

"He's dead!" Spoke up half the room. Cheers and clapping reverberating off the walls in the combined space.

"Anything else?" Jeffery said shaking his head.

"Back stabbing Death Eater!"

"Yellow backed ferret!"

Jeffery continued to shake his head at the various statements being shouted across the room.

"Silence!"

The room grew quiet and all waited with anticipation.

"Intelligence has provided us with information indicating that Draco Malfoy is alive and attempting to revive He Who Must Not Be Named! Our directive is to capture Malfoy unharmed. It is possible that he has been subjected to the imperious curse. We are to handle this situation very delicately. We must all disillusion ourselves. I sent a scout party out and I have found that we will each have a location to surround the area in which Malfoy will be, we cannot fail this mission boys. I can't even begin to imagine the consequences should we fail today." He fell back into a chair and laid his head into his hands with his elbows propped up on the table. Wondering how Potter had held together his whole life with such immense pressure on his shoulders and still made it out alive. He looked up at the men all staring at him with utter horror gracing their faces.

"Any questions?" He paused for a moment with no response.

"Good. And remember, we must take Draco alive. It is highly likely he is not acting on his own accord. Pair up and follow me."

Jeffery rose from the table still waiting for his partner to arrive. Harry had to return, but deep down he knew he was on his own. He turned to the group wondering how many would die today. He stared into each of their faces attempting to remember each line in their brows and parts in their hair. It may be the last time he sees some of them alive.

"We will disillusion ourselves now. Please proceed." He watched as they all enchanted their bodies and became invisible. He quickly cast his own spell, shouted out the address and apparated.

With a quick pop he made his way to his pre-determined spot and began his long wait for the proof he had been waiting for since yesterday. Looking around he could see a faint shimmer in each location and knew his men were ready.

They sat diligently waiting for Draco's arrival each hour passing agonizingly slow. After only two hours of waiting a man approached the drop off point that Harry had informed him about, a faint shimmer about the man indicated glamour's had been cast upon his person. The man looked all around and pulled out his wand pointing it at a leaf on the ground. When the man felt no one was watching he configured a park bench, turned and sat down and began to wait.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the galleon Harry had given them when they arrived in Egypt for quick and quiet communications. He thought of the message to begin inching up on the bench. However, the overwhelming feeling that this was to easy kept him from sending his message. Surely Malfoy wasn't arrogant enough to come alone. He decided to wait a few more minutes to scan the area prior to attack.

Pulling out the galleon once more he sent a message to two of the Aurors closest to the entrance to check the alleyways. After ten minutes the men returned his message with an all clear. He always heard of Malfoy arrogance but never believed it to be true. He cast a silent anti apparition spell and a quick stunner at Malfoy rendering him unconscious. He ran quickly over to the body on the ground and seen the trademark Malfoy hair. His glamour's had dropped once he was hit with his stunner. Jeffery cast petrificus totalus on Draco and levitated him up behind him and called out to his men.

"I have Malfoy and will be escorting him to headquarters. I will also notify Harry of his capture. Stand guard until the designated time and capture anyone who sits near or on this bench. Be safe men; Constant Vigilance!" With that he lowered the apparition wards and apparated back to headquarters. Once inside the building he sent word to Harry and set up Malfoy in his best holding cell preparing for Harry's return.

_**A/N**_

_**TA DA! Reviews are welcome!**_

_**Did you like this chapter?**_

_**I'd love your feedback! **_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_


	15. Death Is Inevitable

_**A/N:**_

_**Ok so obviously we are in the later chapters and the M rating was eventually going to take effect. So I have to remind my readers if you are not 18 please don't read this chapter…..I'm not responsible for your children parents so make sure that parental control function is working properly as I maintain mine daily. It's not difficult to monitor your children! Sorry if that comes off as bit crude, many apologies in advance. **___

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I promise to respond soon! Do enjoy and reviews are most certainly welcome again!**

**Please remember the 100****th**** review special treat! I've got some naughty plot bunnies a brewin!**

**Special thanks to N.O.C. for being my beta!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing blardy blar blar!**

**Chapter 14: Death is Inevitable**

Auror Jackson and Auror Marcus watched as Jeffery apparated away. Both removed their disillusion and stared at each other.

"What a waste of time." Marcus spat out rolling his eyes.

"Tell me about it mate. All that hype for nothing. Do you really think they believe the garbage that spews out of their mouths?" Jackson said while shaking his head in disbelief.

"Constant Vigilance he says. Be safe he says. Bah! Who's he trying to fool!?" Marcus said in his best impersonation of Jeffery. "Who does he think he is Madeye Moody?"

They both sat down in the grass watching as everyone emerged from their disillusionment charms laughing. They all huddled together around Jackson and Marcus and sat down. Some began to pluck the blades of grass from the ground inspecting each one as if they had never seen them before. A low roar of conversation began amongst the men. Oblivious to anything happening around them as they begrudgingly waited for noon to arrive.

Several people began walking past the group of men. None of them was paying any mind to the men in black pacing by the bench. It wasn't until a fight erupted that caught Marcus and Jackson's attention. Unfortunately for them by the time they noticed it was too late. They were surrounded by men in black. One of the men stepped forward motioning for Jackson to come closer.

"Where has my father been taken?" The man said with menace lacing his voice. Jackson knew this to be a lie. He saw Draco he knows his age. Jackson smirked at the man.

"We have seen no one. We are simply a nature club…out…enjoying nature." He said arrogantly and threw his hands up motioning towards the tree's with a small smirk gracing his lips.

The man did not like Jackson's response. He looked at him intently before glancing around behind him and side to side at the men that were with him. He gave a slight nod and brought up his wand pointing it straight at Jackson and without hesitation shouted.

"Avada Kedavra!"

He few gasps were heard as Jackson fell to the ground in a lifeless heap. Marcus ran to his side in shock. Without warning multiple men were shouting out, "Avada Kedavra!" Flashes of green light were flying about the group of men. Several loud pops were heard from the few who managed to escape with their lives. The other's remained on the ground; ambushed without warning or even a second thought of regret from their killers.

The men in black stood and stared at their victory all brandishing evil grins. They began shuffling through the bodies looking in their cloak pockets. When they couldn't find their intended target they quickly apparated away but not prior to setting fire of the bodies of every man they killed. And checking for a trace on the lucky ones who apparated away leaving behind an all too easy trail to follow.

Utet never arrived…..

_**Meanwhile…..**_

"Jeffery!" Shouted Harry! "That's Jeffery's Patronus everyone be quiet."

The bear cub looked up at Harry and stood on its hind legs and Jeffery's voice emerged.

"Target has been acquired without interference. Stag's presence has been requested to immediately return." The bear cub roamed around and disappeared into the wall.

"We have to leave now. Is it safe to apparate from this…Hermione….I never asked you what this is or how you found it…?" Harry said with a bit of shame to his voice. How could he not have asked such a simple question which no doubt Hermione would obviously been very proud of for finding. Perhaps Ginny is right maybe he is a bit to selfish.

"Harry I believe we can discuss this sometime in the future. For now you and Severus have some apparating to do since you're the only two who know where we are going." Hermione stated very matter of fact like.

Severus rolled his eyes. As if she was this naive. He walked over to the table, pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote the address of headquarters. He pulled out his wand and duplicated making one for each person in the room.

"Here." He handed them all out. "This is the address we need to apparate too please do so now." Everyone apparated out of the room leaving Hermione and him alone. They looked at each other for a short awkward moment realizing this is the first moment alone since his abduction. She quickly went to the table and bottled up the remaining potion into separate vials. After she was done she turned back to face Severus and he was still standing in the same place as before as if he were afraid to move.

"Severus. Are you alright?" She stood and stared at him confused.

Severus was holding back. He could barely stand to keep his hands off of her when people were in the room. All attempts at occluding his feelings for her were futile at this moment. His blank stare softened as he looked deep into her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Severus?" She took a hesitant step towards him hoping the softness of his face indicated he wasn't angry. Then his face became a blank expressionless waste land. She had done something wrong so she immediately stepped back and away from him.

Severus nearly panicked when she began to back away from him he needed her close to him here…now! He rapidly walked towards her and spun her around. He stared deeply into her eyes and allowed her to see his vulnerability.

"Hermione…I…I need you…." He leaned down while placing his hand on her cheek and delicately placed his lips on hers. His hand moved from her cheek to her hair. He deepened the kiss pulling her into his torso and wrapping his other arm around her lower back.

His need filled him quickly his hand taking more hair in between his fingers his other abrasively moving up and down her back. She wrapped her hands around his neck frantically pulling him down closer to her pulling away from his mouth for just a moment as his hands slid down to her ass and picked her up walking her backwards against the hard stone wall.

"Severus…k-k-kiss me….Infect me with your love…" The words left her lips in a seductive low voice she had never heard escape her lips before. She needed him here…now…his touch was sending her over the edge and before she could speak again his lips crashed onto her filling her mouth with his tongue in a haze of want and desire. Their mouths explored each other as he thrusted onto her fully clothed. She could feel his need through her jeans and wanted nothing more to feel him inside her as deeply as he could go.

Severus made his way from her mouth down her neck as Hermione arched into him giving him a loud moan of pleasure.

"Ta-ta-take me Severus…fill me with your seed!" Hermione wanted his hands on her naked body she wanted him to fill her mind, body and soul. She needed him inside of her whether it is her first time or not she didn't care. This felt right and she needed him, she wanted him….always. This was perfect his kisses, his caresses, everything.

Severus pulled his head back and looked at her intently. They were both panting and as much as he wanted to fill her need he knew this was her first time. He refused to have her first time in a stone room. He touched his lips to hers and slid his tongue in gently, then sucking on her lower lip.

With a husky voice he attempted to speak. "Hermione…my love…I cannot allow our first time to be up against a stone wall." Regret immediately filling his being.

"But…but why NOT!" Disappointment and rejection laced her tone.

Severus pulled her into another embrace and kissed her fervently before pulling away. Taking out his wand and fixing her shirt back. He took her hand and spoke gently. "I will have you Hermione. And you will have me. For now however, it will need to wait. Please grab your things we need to go to Azkaban." He kissed her on the forehead leaving her standing with her mouth agape and panties soiled. He gave a wicked smirk as he walked away realizing this would be more fun than anticipated keeping her at bay.

Hermione remained standing against the wall. She was on a roller coaster that truly frustrated her to no end. She felt her lips wishing he was still against them with his, savoring the taste of his mouth still lingering on hers. She was pulled from her revere when the thought of him mentioning Azkaban. Either his mind was blinded by lust or hers was but she could not understand why on Earth he would want to go there after just nearly getting into her knickers. This doesn't exactly boost her confidence levels if being intimate with her is make him think of Azkaban….now does it?

"Why are we going to Azkaban?" She asked with the ultimate tone of confusion.

"My Love we must acquire Lucius Malfoy's blood for the potion. Are you ready?"

"No not exactly give me a moment. Why can we not simply use yours?"

"You said yourself that it will give him his memories back based off of his blood line. As thankful as I am for not being a Malfoy, I must regretfully remind you that I am indeed a Prince."

"Ahh...yes…right…umm…ok I'm ready." She quickly grabbed her purse and rushed over to grasp Severus' arm ready to apparated to Azkaban.

With the crack of apparition they were gone and the room now stood empty.

_**Back at Headquarters…..**_

Harry instructed the group to follow his lead after waiting a few minutes for Severus and Hermione. Without them he wasn't sure he could apparate back there and he was beginning to worry. Hermione was with Severus though and knew that he would take excellent care of his Hermione.

He led them into headquarters searching for anyone. After a long walk several minutes later they found Jeffery standing outside the holding cell.

"About bloody time you got here! All the freak keeps saying is, "They are coming" and I have to say it's giving me the willies!" Jeffery turned an noticed Ron and Arthur. His mouth form a perfect O and began opening and closing as a goldfish would do. "H-h-h-how?" He stammered with shock and disbelief. He took a step closer to them and poked them both hard in the chest.

"Owe! What's your problem?!" Ron bellowed while rubbing his chest.

"You're both supposed to be dead. Not many people know it but I attended your funeral! What in the bloody hell is going on here Harry!? How are all these people coming back to life damn it! You can't keep leaving me in the dark here Potter!"

"Calm yourself Jeffery. George would you please consult with him before Hermione and Snape get here; fill in the blank holes for him would ya mate?" Harry walked passed Jeffery and proceeded to the holding cell.

Harry took the seat across from Draco. Staring intently at his form noticing his straight posture and blank, distant eyes as if the lights are on but no one is home. This was Malfoy's usual snide sneer across his face. He was definitely….different.

"Draco Malfoy do you understand why you have been brought into the custody of the Ministry of Magic?" Harry asked.

"They are coming." Draco stated very stale like.

"Who is coming Malfoy?"

"They are coming." Monotone no life can be heard.

"Right…Where is Severus when you need him…I understand that _they_ are coming what I don't understand is who is _they_…and why are_ they_ coming."

Draco's body shifted slightly and a small glint flickered in his eyes. He slammed his hands on the table as if struggling with something from within himself. He looked up at Harry and stared at him directly in his eyes. "Po-o-tter! Run! Now! B-b-b-before it's too late!" Draco slumped back into his chair. Shaking his head and staring back off into space as if nothing had happen.

Harry nearly fell out of his chair. That was a bit unnerving. He stood and stared at Draco for a moment, turned and walked out the door.

"Has Severus arrived yet?" Just then a crack was heard down the hall and Severus and Hermione rushed forward to the group. "Where in the bloody hell have you been!?"

"Azkaban." Severus stated it nonchalantly as if he were talking about the color of paint on the walls. Hermione was held tightly under his arm eating a bit of chocolate. Her skin was pasty white and her jaws were clattering furiously.

_**A/N**_

_**TA DA! Reviews are welcome!**_

_**Did you like this chapter?**_

_**I'd love your feedback! **_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_


	16. The Final Showdown

**A/N:**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I think I finally got all the replies taken care of, sorry it took so long. I love it when you guys give me your feedback! It's such a good muse! **

**Do enjoy and reviews are most certainly welcome again!**

**Special thanks to N.O.C. for being my beta!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing blardy blar blar!**

**Chapter 15: The Final Showdown **

Harry stood back and took in what Snape had said. Azkaban? He wondered if he were telling the truth. Why would he go to Azkaban, Snape showed no signs of being there but Hermione looked close to tears.

"Why would you go to Azkaban? Our problems are clearly here…in Egypt."

"Obviously you know everything Potter." Severus said sarcastically. "Do you recall the process in reviving Ron and Arthur earlier from their near catatonic state?"

"Yes." Disdain and anger filled his voice.

"And who is in Azkaban that could help Mr. Malfoy in the room behind you?" Severus smirked clearly enjoying treating Potter as the juvenile that he is.

"Lucius." Clearly Snape feels he is still a student.

"And how is Mr. Malfoy? Does he appear to be lucid and coherent?" Drawing it out in his low hypnotic voice.

"No. If you're quite done belittling my intelligence, could you please interrogate Malfoy now?" Harry proceeded to explain Draco's answers without waiting for a response catching them up to speed with the events that had transpired since they had arrived.

Severus walked Hermione over to Arthur and let her go into his arms. She graciously clung to him with fear still beaming from her eyes. She wasn't hurt but terrified at the horrors that Azkaban had to offer. He looked at Potter and nodded for him to enter the holding cell where Draco awaited. They entered and Severus immediately walked over to him and without hesitation entered his mind.

Severus flew through his mind desperately looking for answers. Finally it came in the middle of Draco's sixth year. The Dark Lord knew that Draco would fail at killing Dumbledore. So on Christmas holiday he met with Lucius and Draco at Malfoy manner and began to instruct him on his ultimate task. Severus could feel his fear for himself, his mother and his father. The Dark Lord entrusted Draco with his plan's for life in the event that the prophecy was fulfilled and Potter was victorious. He would give the blood traitor's the potion in the event of his death and take the potion himself along with several others; giving him the ultimate power of the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord cast several enchantments over Draco that night. He advised him to continue as planned and to tell no one of his new task. The Dark Lord gave explicit instructions to save Dumbledore's death for Severus, for he knew that Severus was firmly for the light.

A bone chilling shiver ran down Severus' spine. The Dark Lord knew and did nothing for over a year. Entrusted him with Hogwarts despite his knowledge that he was a traitor; the ultimate revenge for turning his back on him for a mudblood. Severus zoomed to the next memory of the battle of Hogwarts. Searching for the moment Ron and Arthur took the potions. He watched Draco slip the potion in their tea's as well as his own.

He was thrown to the next memory of Draco speaking to Utet. He watched as Draco killed Utet in his apothecary after he searched Utet's mind and unlocked Severus' memory charm. He watched as Draco organized the men in black, his tainted army, his new breed of Death Eater's simply known as the Phantom's of the Dark. He watched as Draco played the general to his army. Instructing his Phantom's to wreak havoc and kill at will without mercy. He played on their vulnerabilities just as the Dark Lord had previously done. His charismatic nature made him the perfect persuasive speaker and Severus was in awe and nearly drawn in to the propaganda that was being shown merely by memory.

He flashed to the next memory revealing an impossible conversation of Draco in his holding cell with one of his Phantom's. They know his location! He pulled out of Draco's mind immediately.

"Potter! They are coming!" Severus yelled out at Harry.

Harry stared wide eyed and in shock. That's what Draco kept saying over and over to Jeffery and again to him just moments ago. What the hell does it mean?

"Who is coming Snape?" Said with little fear but full of curiosity.

"The Phantoms; we must prepare now I'm sure the building is surrounded. We won't have much chance if the building isn't properly warded." He pinched the bridge of his nose. He saw the massacre in Draco's mind of the Auror's. The connection he had with his men was from the same potion he had given Arthur and Ron. He controlled them all like mere pawns. "Harry please tell me the rest of the Auror's have returned? Call Jeffery and Hermione in here now!"

Harry stepped back he didn't know if they had returned. The Phantoms? Who were the bloody phantoms? He pulled the door open a crack and motioned for Hermione and Jeffery to enter. They all sat at the table adjacent from Draco and Severus.

"Ok Snape we are all here. Who are these bloody Phantoms? What is going on?" Harry looked towards Snape leaning ever so slightly towards him.

"They Phantoms are very simple to explain. They are Draco's version of the Death Eaters; probably worse than the Death Eaters. Draco as suspected is under a similar spell as Ron and Arthur were subjected too. I do not know if the potion we gave them will help Draco. The dark magic used on Draco and the training from the Dark Lord was extensive. We may have lost him to the Darkness. Jeffery has any of your men returned from your mission earlier?"

"No not all of them I heard a few pops earlier while you were in here but I didn't go see who had returned. Shall I go see?"

"Yes but be quick. Hermione give Draco the potion now." Severus demanded.

Hermione fumbled with her bag still a bundle of nerves from the dementors. The horrors those men deal with daily. She had underestimated Severus' power, he held off every single dementor as they broke into Azkaban. Funny as it seems she was constantly distracted by his patronus, she had always thought it to be a doe, but when a panther emerged she was a bit shocked to see that it had changed forms.

She shifted through her bag and found the potion and looked up at Severus holding out her hand. He handed her the vile containing Lucius blood and she added it to the potion and allowed the contents to mesh together. Looking thoughtfully up at Severus with a small smile she handed him the potion.

Severus took the potion and forced it down Draco's mouth. Harry, Severus and Hermione all sat back and waited patiently to see if the effect was the same for Draco. Draco began to cough madly and quickly grabbed his throat and clutched his chest with his other hand. Severus took a step forward but Hermione grabbed his arm holding him back from approaching the boy.

Draco's chair fell back abruptly throwing him out of it and onto the floor gasping for air. His trademark blond hair turned black, his skin began to turn a charcoal black, the whites of his eyes began turning black. Draco still gasping for hair slammed his hands on the top of the table and stared into Harry's eyes. His mouth opened to speak…. "T-ha-nk you." He forced out his thank you. Draco collapsed to the floor and took his last breath. At that moment pops and cracks were heard outside the holding cell door.

Severus forced his eyes away from Draco and turned to Hermione and Harry.

"They are here."

Severus yanked the door open to see flashes of light zooming up and down the hallway. He pulled out his wand yelling out "Sectumsempra!" Hitting a Phantom but not before Jeffery fell to the ground screaming in agony.

"Hermione tend to Jeffery. Potter you come with me!" Severus ran from the room. Dropping the phantoms left and right, Harry followed closely behind him searching for the others. Harry stopped him shouting, "There! Just at the end of the hall!" They sprinted down the hall shooting spells as they went down the corridors they passed. At the end of the hall were George, Ron and Arthur fighting 20 Phantoms in the main corridor. Severus and Harry joined in the fight.

Hermione finished healing Jeffery from a simple slicing hex and ran back into the holding cell to check on Draco. Draco was still lying on the floor she ran a quick diagnostic spell over him and realized he was very near death. Jeffery walked up behind her and they watched as Draco's skin slowly became black and ashen similar to that of burnt wood flaming in a campfire. His eyes black and sunk into his head focused on Hermione. She didn't understand why this was happening. She brushed her hand over Draco's forehead and leaned down to him.

"I can try to save you Draco. But I do not know if this will work."

Draco shook his head in the negative.

"Please let me save you! At least let me try."

She stood up and pulled out her wand. She began chanting Vulnera Sanentur over and over. She kneeled down again to Draco and began chanting through her tears. She didn't know why but she could not let Draco die here. He was innocent. Always a prat but still innocent he wasn't dark he was light in disguise! A solid five minutes had past and as she looked down a Draco she watched as the life left his eyes. It hadn't worked. He was gone. A rumbling vibration was felt beneath her and she turned to look up at Jeffery. He was looking at her in horror. She quickly jumped to her feet and looked back at Draco only to see that his body had turned to ashes.

Running out of the holding cell they took off running towards the main corridor. They heard the loud bang again. Once there they looked around and each Phantom was bursting into flames and exploding into ashes. With Draco's death the connection to his servants was killing all of them that remained.

_**A/N**_

_**TA DA! Reviews are welcome!**_

_**Did you like this chapter?**_

_**I'd love your feedback! **_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_


	17. The Beginning of The End

**A/N:**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love it when you guys give me your feedback! It's such a good muse! **

**Just so everyone knows the story title is changing! With the help of xLunaAngelWarriorx the story title will now be ****He Will Be Loved****. The story will no longer be Severus' Second Chance. **

**Thank you xLunaAngelWarriorx for your help in picking out the new title for the story!**

**Do enjoy and reviews are most certainly welcome again!**

**Special thanks to N.O.C. for being my beta!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing blardy blar blar!**

**Chapter 16: The Beginning of The End.**

They all stood in shock as the men vanished into ashes before their eyes. Hermione ran across the corridor to Severus forcefully wrapping her arms around him. She looked up into his eyes thankful that he was still alive. She buried her face into his chest and held onto him as tightly as she could and relished in the feel of his arms wrapping around her just as tightly. It was over, finally over. After a few moments she looked around, pulled away from Severus and gave him a smile. She stood up on her tip toes and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Hermione withdrew herself from Severus and began to take in the others in the room. Harry was her first destination. Walking over to him she placed her hand on his shoulder and with only a look into his eyes he knew she was thankful he was alive. Ron approached them as well as the others.

"Alright mate now that this bloody ordeal is over I'm ready to go home." Ron said with a noticeable shakiness to his voice and a swift intake of breath to follow.

"Agreed!" Cried George. "I think we should all go to the Burrow together. With you two back I'm sure Hermione and Severus will have a proper greeting this time. And I know we could all use some good food!" George knew his mother and with the arrival of Arthur and Ron would mean a buffet of food would follow.

"I have to stay here mate. There is evidence and statements to gather as well as a mess to clean up. I will come when Jeffery and I have finished, shouldn't take us very long." Harry chimed in disappointed he would miss out. He also assumed his presence wouldn't be welcome this soon after breaking things off with Ginny. So he would allow some time with their arrival to buffer his own.

"Snape, Hermione, you coming right?" Ron stated firmly. "You did save Dad and me and I'm sure mom will be just as grateful as us."

Severus and Hermione gave each other thoughtful looks trying not to remember their last visit to the Burrow. Severus gave her a nod and she turned back to Ron.

"Yes of course we will come. Should we go first, to explain the situation with George?" She wondered if the shock of Ron and Arthur walking through the door first would kill Molly with a heart attack.

"Hermione dear I do believe that would be a wise decision." Arthur said to her appreciatively.

Hermione gave Severus a smile and he turned to grab up a piece of trash off the floor to make two portkey's. He turned back to Arthur and handed him a piece of a Styrofoam cup.

"Arthur this portkey will activate in approximately twenty five minutes. That should be sufficient enough time to inform Molly and Ginerva of your arrival." Severus said surprisingly without his usual sneer.

He grabbed Hermione's hand and she motioned for George to grab hold of the portkey. She reached out and grabbed the portkey and they were gone in a flash of blue light.

Hermione fell when arriving at the back door of the Burrow. She looked up at both men that were scrambling to get to her and shook her head to brush off the dizziness that followed their instant pull and swirl of traveling by portkey. Both men grabbed a hand and pulled Hermione up about the time the back door flung open and all three of them snapped back to look at the door only to see a furious Ginny Weasley staring at them.

"What in the bloody hell are you two doing here!? George where have you been!? Do you realize the bloody fright you have put our mother through!? The clock said you were in mortal peril for three days George!" Ginny shouted until her face was a deeper shade of red than that of her hair.

George went to speak but was beat to the punch by Severus who raised his wand and pointed it at Ginny and shouted, "Silencio!" He gave Hermione and George an evil sneer and turned back to the mime at the back door of the Borrow. "Miss Weasley! I have you know that your blatant acts of disrespect will no longer be tolerated! Go inside, sit down and shut the hell up! If you could keep your mouth from gaping about spilling forth unnecessary drabble and listen for a change perhaps you will damn well know where the hell George has been and why Hermione and I have graced you with our presence! Go inside! Now!" He yelled at her with his deep baritone voice all the while inching closer and closer to her with wand drawn and pointed at her face.

They all watched as Ginny's face paled and she turned and walked slowly into the house. Severus was close to her heels while Hermione and George came up the rear laughing the whole way. It wasn't often Ginny was put in her place but it was so much fun to watch, and the best part was, Severus was the one to put her there. They watched as Ginny grabbed Molly's arm and sat her down on the couch with her and Ginny wrapped her arm around Molly.

"Are you prepared Miss Weasley to keep your trap shut?"

Ginny merely nodded and looked at her mother indicating that she do the same. Severus raised his wand and removed the spell.

"Now, as we would have said upon our arrival however, we were greeted with complete and utter disrespect. We have some very good news to share with you Molly." Severus turned and looked at George and Hermione. They both shook their heads indicating they didn't want to speak. Severus's head and shoulders dropped as he looked back at Molly.

"As I was saying, Molly, in the events that transpired in Egypt it is a great privilege to inform you that Hermione single handedly saved the lives of Arthur and Ron. They will be joining you shortly." He gave a quick nod, turned and walked out of the Burrow grabbing Hermione on the way.

George was in shock! The man didn't explain anything to them! He watched as his mother and Ginny passed out on the couch slumping onto each other and leaning forward. He jumped over to them to lay them separately and then turned to run after Severus and Hermione only to hear a loud pop as they apparated away. He stood and stared at where they had just been, wondering why they left so quickly. This was a joyous occasion and a celebration was in order. After a few minutes of waiting for them to come back George seen the flash of blue from the port key, his father and Ron were home.

"How did she take it?" Arthur said looking hopeful at George.

"She's still passed out on the couch with Ginny. Harry your brave I didn't think you would show up this early." George said with a laugh.

"Arthur said this would be the best time to get back into their good graces." He gave a devilish smile.

"Where are Hermione and Snape?" Ron said curiously.

"Dunno, Snape didn't exactly tell mom with any delicate nature that's for sure. Just came up and blurted it out he did!" George said a bit taken back at Severus' brash behavior.

"Well Snape's never been the one to sugar coat things now has he?" Asked Ron as he stormed into the house past George.

They all followed Ron's lead into the house. Arthur sat on the couch beside Molly cradling her into his arms and Ron sat at her feet. George cast a quick innervate and Molly and Ginny awoke to see Arthur and Ron. Molly reached out and felt Arthurs face with a look of complete shock. Ginny began to sob and George quickly wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a tight hug.

After an hour or so the shock wore off, Harry and George began to explain what had happen. Molly quickly jumped up off the couch and ran to the kitchen mumbling some incoherent thoughts about food and starvation. George, Arthur and Ron followed shortly behind her leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

Harry nervously stared at Ginny. Ginny glared at Harry and he would have sworn right then and there that her eyes were turning red. He swallowed deep and was able to speak with a shaky tongue.

"How have you been?"

"Like you care." She spat with a rather nasty viciousness.

"Ginny, I do care. You have just been…I don't know….evil the last few months!" He didn't mean to shout but it came out that way.

"Evil!? Who left me just weeks before our wedding!?" She shouted with just as much force as Harry.

"Did you ever consider _Why_…and I mean really think about _Why_ I left you Ginny?" Making sure to emphasize the why with venom.

"Because you're a selfish prat who only thinks about himself, that's why!" She began to cry. Her selfishness was blinding her to anyone else's feelings.

"Ginny you are unbelievable! Think about how horrible you have been! I left because of how YOU acted! Not because I just up and decided I no longer wanted you anymore. You pushed me to the point that I just don't want you anymore. You are awful to be around Ginny! I try to hold you when you cry and you scream at me and call me names! What do you want from me? What do you expect me to do? I come home from work and as soon as I walk through the door you start on me for things that I didn't even know about! You call me names, you tell me I'm worthless, you tell me I will never amount to anything but what Dumbledore made me to be, and I just don't know how you think that I could love you when this is the way you have treated me over the last few months! Not to mention how you treat everyone else around you. If you expect me to apologize for breaking things off with you I assure you it will never happen. I'm happy now."

Harry didn't take the time to register how Ginny took what he said. He felt free, he felt exonerated, and he felt wonderful to finally be rid of all that he bottled up. It was time to move on with his life. He realized then that the love he felt for Hermione wasn't actually love in a romantic nature, it was the love of a sister who he wished could show Ginny how to treat him. He admired Hermione for her relentless love and affection she always showed Snape even when he was horrible. He wished he could be there for Ginny but he knew she had pushed him too far. He was ready for a new untainted love.

He made his way to the kitchen and gave Molly a hug that startled her deeply. She pulled him back and pushed his hair off of his brow. "Harry dear, I will always love you as one of my own. Ginny will be fine." She gave him another hug and motioned for him to take a seat at the table.

"Should we send a patronus to Hermione and Snape?" George asked the group.

Arthur gave a quirky smile reminiscent of that of a teenage boy before he replied.

"No son, I think that's best left alone for now."

_**A/N**_

_**TA DA! Reviews are welcome!**_

_**Did you like this chapter?**_

_**I'd love your feedback! **_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_


	18. Revelation's

**A/N:**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love it when you guys give me your feedback! It's such a good muse! **

**Do enjoy and reviews are most certainly welcome again!**

**Special thanks to N.O.C. for being my beta!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing blardy blar blar!**

**Chapter 17: Revelation's**

_**Spinner's End….Same day…..**_

Severus and Hermione apparated to the steps leading into Severus' home with Hermione cradled in his arms. Reluctantly Hermione stepped away from Severus and looked up at him not knowing what to say. He looped her arm into his and led her into his home.

They walked into Severus' home arm in arm. Both seemed to be attempting to grasp at the reality of everything that had happen over the last week. It seemed so sudden and abrupt that something so drastic and life altering could happen in literally a blink of an eye. Hermione's mind was made up she was leaving Britain with or without Severus but she hoped he would join her.

Once again Hermione found herself in Severus' sitting room. It felt like yesterday she had been sitting here feeling so awkward and out of place when he came home from the hospital. She looked around the room attempting to understand how the dynamics of their relationship had taken such a mighty turn for the better. She never thought that she would be able to share her love with him. She always assumed that it would be unwanted and she would be forever in the shadows helping him if needed while he lived his life alone or worse with someone else.

She knew that sadly she had fallen in love with a man she didn't really know. And after every tragic incident cascaded down over her shoulders she clung to his motionless body in that hospital bed for dear life, willing him to live with every breath that she took.

And now, here she sat, in his sitting room knowing for certain that her love would not go unanswered. That he too felt as she felt. She knew that with every fiber of her being that he loved her as sincerely as she loved him. His black orbs staring at her made her shiver with glee. Like a giddy school girl passing her final exams.

"Severus, I would very much like some tea and a nap." Giving him a bashful smile she was exhausted. She couldn't remember sleeping while in Egypt nor does she remember Severus sleeping either. She attempted to stifle a yawn.

"Yes I believe you have the right idea Hermione. Let's go to my room and sleep, forget the tea." A mischievous smirk graced his lips as he held his hand out to gather hers to lead her upstairs. She grabbed his hand and wrapped her arms around him tightly never wanting to let go. He was shocked at such a fierce embrace. He could feel her unwavering love shiver over his body. Looking deeply into her eyes he swept her up and carried her up the stairs to his room. Hermione relished his strength and ability to carry her up the stairs. She felt safe, secure, protected, loved, could it be true that Severus Snape, bat of the dungeons, was actually her knight in shining armor?

Gently laying her on the bed and spooning in behind her Severus wrapped his arms around Hermione and laid his head atop of hers with their legs intertwined. "Sleep Hermione and I shall be here when you awake my love." He whisked away the hair from her face as she snuggled into him as deeply as she could. Sleep consumed them both easily.

SS/HG SS/HG SS/HG SS/HG SS/HG SS/HG SS/HG SS/HG SS/HG SS/HG

Hermione awoke several hours later in the same position in which she and Severus had fallen asleep. Savoring the warmth from his body up against her Hermione fell into deep thought. It seemed like yesterday Harry, Ron and herself were running across Hogwarts in the midst of battle. Rushing to the shrieking shack seeing so many friend's dead, while others fought for their lives. Then her parents being killed and the turmoil she dealt with over Ron and Arthurs' "death" which she knows now that was not the case. Her life had been a roller coaster the last several years. Harry always having been the constant in her life, she almost felt guilty for turning down his love.

She knew though that Harry was merely confused. She knew he truly loved Ginny. She giggled for a moment, even though she thought he was gay for about two seconds. Harry was meant for Ginny, she even looked like his mother! He will eventually forgive her for the moments of insanity she showed the last few months. There was immense stress on her shoulders after all.

Severus let out a small moan and brought Hermione back to her current situation. She had never felt so protected, so wanted, no needed maybe both. She was ready to move tomorrow though. It may be quick and abrupt but she had the money to back it up and the inventory to open her store. She wanted as far away from London as possible. Maybe even the United States would be the best option…and warmer. Major downsides…she knows nothing about the United States. Upside…she knew nothing about the United States which would mean an adventure…an adventure without threats to her person on a daily basis.

Research and travel is what she felt was necessary for her first step. She began to wonder where Severus would feel most comfortable. Mentally slapping her, it's not even a guarantee that Severus will even go with her anywhere. Instantly she began to feel worry and dread creeping up on her mind. What if he thought only of her as a one off? What if she had sex with him and he never spoke to her again? She couldn't let that happen. She was a virgin for crying out loud! But have mercy that man could set her on fire. Who was she kidding, laughing at herself mentally, there is no need for insecurities now.

His kisses…his hands….oh my…fantastic now her knickers were soaking wet. She desperately tried to think of something else. Something horrid that would sway the burning in the pit of her stomach. Between her insecurities and fear of losing her purity she tried vigorously to push those unfamiliar feelings away. She really did want to lose those things though her inner self told her, she wanted to lose them to Severus. She felt amazing just thinking about him, being held so tightly by him, being…just maybe…loved deeply by him. A small smile graced her lips as she closed her eyes and fought to find sleep once again.

SS/HG SS/HG SS/HG SS/HG SS/HG SS/HG SS/HG SS/HG SS/HG SS/HG

Severus awoke to Hermione's curly hair tickling his nose. He never appreciated the mop on her head that she called hair. It truly smelled wonderful and was so soft. He felt like the luckiest wizard in the world to have this young, beautiful witch in his bed. He felt the urge to check her vision. She must be blind. Surely she knows she could have any man in the wizarding world. He was nothing too look at, his outward appearance was dismal and god help his inner self. Old, hateful, cantankerous, greasy bat of the dungeons, never goes anywhere without a sneer; spiteful, insulting…Merlin knows he could go on all day.

He could feel the mask of indifference on his face. He never displayed any emotion due to his Occlumency. Why would she even consider him? He had a list of cons about his general disposition that would easily fill five foot of parchment. He had no pros. Nothing to offer her…he wasn't wealthy like Lucius, he didn't have the personality or confidence that Lucius could easily display around the fairer sex, zero ability to be charming, why would she want someone like him?

They had something's in common at least. They were both highly intelligent, brilliant individuals. And they both wanted to be independent business owners, sell their homes, and move. He grasped hold of her just a little more tightly when he heard her moan a bit in her sleep. However, he didn't want to move anywhere he had already been before. He wanted to move somewhere new, somewhere no one could recognize him, somewhere muggle. A moment of fear passed through his mind as he registered that Hermione may not want that or even go with him. He would not lose her. He had to make a decision before she wakes. He will not lose another love from his life. He will do as she wishes from this day forth. She will be put on a pedestal and no one will ever hurt her again.

Only for her would he drop his occlumency shields. Only for her would he drop his façade of the deadly vampire of the dungeons. He will give her, marriage, children whatever she wants. Most importantly he will always give her love, patience, and kindness. Well…he will try at first…but there will be no guarantees that the beginning won't be a bit rough around the edges. He will not push her away though, as he did Lily. He will never lose her, as he did Lily.

Lily was his beautiful first love. His ruby of all rubies, but Hermione, she was his diamond in the rough; his last and only love. He could only imagine how far his love would take him with Hermione. Thinking over the last twenty years and the decisions he made creating the chain reaction that took his Lily away. Every action that followed her death caused him to barrel role deeper and deeper into himself. The things he done in the name of the Dark Lord was nearly as bad as the things he had to do in the name of Dumbledore. And it was all for her, Lily. He knew this new path would not be a darken path. Hermione has shown him love Lily never bothered to show. She was persistent, she saved him, stayed with him in the hospital, came for him in Egypt when no one else had. She was fiercely loyal to those she loved. She was his now. He merely had to await her to wake and then they can begin their lives in the right path.

Severus was brought out of his thoughts to a tapping on the window. Hermione jumped up in the bed nearly falling to the floor! She let out a screech as half her body hung off the bed and immediately began laughing. Severus even let out a small chuckle as he helped her back into the bed. He pulled her too hard as she swung back up on the bed they bumped heads and she began to giggle like a school girl, while Severus gave a small chuckle.

He got up from the bed carefully avoiding Hermione's clumsy appendages and walked to the window allowing the tiny barn owl to swoop into the room. The owl landed on the bed and dropped its letter in front of Hermione and hooted obviously waiting for a reply.

"Well I wonder who this is from." Hermione stated

_**A/N**_

_**TA DA! Reviews are welcome!**_

_**Did you like this chapter?**_

_**I'd love your feedback! **_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_


	19. The Next Chapter

**Ok peeps! DON'T HATE ME! I'm TOTALLY SORRY ABOUT THIS DELAY! Life kind of has this little way of saying, Hey! I'm HERE PAY ATTENTION TO ME. So here is an update while I finish editing the last chapter and epilogue. Please enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**There is also a bit of a RATED M in this chapter so if you're not of age you may need to skip this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 18: The Next Chapter**

Hermione looked at the letter curiously. Only her first name was scrawled out across the front of the envelope. Opening the letter quickly and reading its hastily written words she let out a gasp and looked over to Severus with a smile stretching from ear to ear.

"Well...what does it say Hermione?"

Hermione cleared her throat and began to read the letter to Severus.

"_**Dear Hermione,**_

_**Words cannot express how sorry Mum and i are for our actions towards you these past few months. I have never been more grateful of anyone my whole life. You and Professor Snape will forever be in my debt and Mums. We want you to know that we love you and we hope that you and Severus will always be happy together. You both deserve the greatest happiness that life could possibly offer. You will always be welcome in all of our lives and homes.**_

_**Forever in your debt,**_

_**Ginny Weasley**_

_**P.S.**_

_**I really am sorry Hermione. I do hope you can someday forgive me."**_

She looked back up at Severus and his small smirk. He immediately knew that comfort was needed to be given to Hermione. Yet, there were still things they needed to discuss and he was unable to grasp her into his arms just yet.

"That's very good news Hermione love. However, there are some things I do believe we need to discuss this morning over breakfast. Come."

He reached out his arm for her to take and led her down to the kitchen. He sat her down at the table and made his way to the refrigerator. He made them toast and eggs then sat their plates down and brewed the tea. After pouring them both a cup he sat at the table and gave Hermione a small smile.

"Hermione, what plans do you have for...well...the rest of your life?"

"Well you already know about my bookstore. I am ready to move though. I was thinking of traveling first to see where I would like to settle. What about your plans?"

"When exactly are you planning to begin your travels?" His voice was instantly tense.

"Well I was hoping today but no later than tomorrow."

"I see."

"What about your plans Severus?" She reached out to lay her hand on his hoping she hadn't relayed the wrong message.

"My only plans are...well...are to follow you wherever you may go. I will do my best to be the man you always wanted and desired. Providing you will have me, that is, if you want me long term..."

His face grew long hoping she would not deny his request. With an audible thud she had her arms wrapped around his neck and they were falling backwards onto the floor. They hit hard but neither cared as she began to kiss him fervently on the mouth, face, neck..hair anywhere she could get her lips.

Severus was a bit taken back at her reaction but soon closed the distance between their lips and pulled her to him. The Sparks flew between them as their lips met in a passion filled kiss. Both knowing their lives were truly just beginning.

Severus rose from the floor and picked his witch up. Carrying her to the bedroom. He laid her gently on his bed. Their eyes never leaving the others. Today they would become one. He lay down beside her and caressed her cheek with his middle finger. While caressing her ear with his tongue.

He spoke in hushed tones, "Hermione, I know you love me and I love you. Let's marry tomorrow and be gone from this dreadful place."

"Yes Severus that sounds like an absolutely romantic idea. I would be the happiest witch in the world if I were to be you're bride."

The kiss that followed shook the foundations. The embrace of eternal love began. Severus wanted to kiss every inch of her body and Hermione was more than willing to let him. The touch of her hand on his skin ran shivers down his spine. Their love would be forever.

Severus desperately stripped their clothes off their bodies. He needed to fill her completely. Their tongues lashing, hands roaming, he gently slipped his fingers inside her tight folds. With a moan of satisfaction and realization he discovered her virginity.

"Hermione my love we can wait if you're not ready."

She pushed Severus onto his back and centered herself over top of him.

"I'm more than ready for you Severus. You will be my first and my last."

She said this as she took his member and centered him at her wet entrance. Her body was ready but mentally she was afraid of the pain. She wanted this so badly. But he was so large to the point where she questioned its normalcy.

She slowly allowed the head of his member to enter her most sacred place. Adjusting slowly to each bit she allowed to enter. The pain was a bit much. She bit her lower lip and thrust herself down enclosing his member fully. A single tear fell down her face as she held her body completely still. Severus ran his hands across her stomach and around her back pulling her slowly down to his chest. Bracing himself on the bed with his left arm he rolled her over onto her back. Knowing she wouldn't have the courage to continue on after such a brave move.

"I will go slowly my love but it won't hurt for long."

His member was throbbing for release. Her cunt tight and slick wrapped around him it would take everything in him not to find himself cuming with only a few strokes into his bride to be. He began moving at an excruciatingly slow pace. Watching Hermione's expression intently with each movement he made.

After several moments Hermione began moving into his thrusts; pushing her hips up off the bed begging him to move faster. Moans began escaping her lips with every thrust into her, over and over she cried out his name. The precipice of euphoria within her grasp and with one final nearly violent thrust, they both came in unison and neither cared about anything else but each other.

Severus lay beside Hermione wrapping her up into his arms and pulling her close to his chest. She was his and would always be his. They were to be wed tomorrow and he knew just the muggle chapel to go too. This was the life he had always dreamed of and now with Hermione, it was finally a possibility.

"Hermione, may I plan our day tomorrow?"

"Can we not do it together?"

"I would rather this be a surprise. I want it to be perfect and the only thing you need to do is pick out a dress."

"I just want it to be us Severus. Please don't invite anyone."

As if he wasn't already smiling like a goofy, pre-pubescent teenage boy, who just got his first score only moments ago. This woman just said the one thing that made his goofy grin even wider. No wonder he loved her so much.

"As you wish my love."

Severus lay holding her till the day was nearly gone. There were several things needing done and he knew this bliss had to end.

"Hermione dear, we must get up and get ready for tomorrow. You go find your gown and I will meet you back here at 8."

Hermione sat up in bed wondering how she was so lucky. This man was a god send!

"Shall I get you a tux as well Severus?"

"No. I will get my tux."

They both stood and began getting dressed. With a kiss good bye they were both off in different directions. Tomorrow would be the first day of the rest of their lives.

_**A/N**_

_**TA DA! Reviews are welcome!**_

_**Did you like this chapter?**_

_**I'd love your feedback! **_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_


	20. Wedding Day Bliss

**AN: Here's you guys another update hope you enjoy! The Epilogue is all that remains.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Chapter 19: Wedding Day Bliss**

Hermione made her way to the only muggle dress shop she had ever been too after she discretely stopped by Gringotts to exchange some money out of her vault. The only regret she had as she walked into the shop was that her mother would not be here to walk her into the store. She wouldn't hear her gushing about every dress she tried on or both of them crying tears of joy when they found the right one.

She perused through the dresses feeling slightly out of place. She was no good at being a girly girl. She looked around feeling depressed that she had to be this girl. The bookworm, who could quote the most difficult arithmantic equations, did not have any fashion sense what so ever.

She quickly looked around the room for a sales person...any person...any person with a pulse would no more than her about fashion. She spotted an older lady and made a mad dash to her across the store.

"Madam, do you work here?"

The older lady a bit startled turned to face a teary eyed Hermione.

"Yes dearie I most certainly do. Are you alright?"

"No..no I'm not. I need a wedding dress and I have no idea where to start!" Hermione plopped down in the chair beside the older lady burying her face into her hands.

The older lady rubbed her back compassionately.

"Dearie, do calm yourself down. Ms. Ferry will help you out!"

She sat beside Hermione and asks her several questions about her husband to be and the types of cloths Hermione usually wore. After several hours and thirty dresses later, Hermione stood in front of the mirror. An embroidered satin A-line dress seems to be the perfect fit for her and she was gushing with tears hugging the older lady.

"Ms. Ferry! This is perfect. My mother would have loved med in this dress. I don't know how to thank you!"

"I'm happy we found you a dress my dearie. Let's get you out if it and get it wrapped up. Shall we?"

After Hermione paid and took her packages under her arm she glanced up to see it was nearly eight. She made her way back to Spinners End anxious to show Severus her beautiful gown.

Severus greeted her at the door with a hug and kiss. He took her packages and they made their way to the sitting room.

"How was your afternoon?"

"Oh Severus, it was a very difficult afternoon. But I found the loveliest gown. Would you like to see?"

"I would like to know why your afternoon was difficult first and then I would like to see you're gown."

Hermione hesitated before responding. It was so emotionally draining she didn't really want to go through it all again but he needed her to tell him so he knows it's not him.

"Well, as you know, my parents are dead. My mother couldn't help me pick out my gown. My father won't walk me down the aisle. It was difficult for me to accept as I perused the wedding gowns. That and I know nothing about dresses."

Severus watched the menagerie of emotions creep around on Hermione face. He felt quite foolish thinking she should go alone to pick out her gown. He never should have let her go alone.

"Hermione I'm sorry. I didn't think about any of that I should have come with you. Please forgive me for not having the foresight needed to make this a good experience for you."

He hung his head low riddled with guilt, silently berating himself over his stupidity.

Hermione couldn't believe he felt like this was his fault.

"Severus this isn't your fault. I do not believe you should feel sorry about any of this. You silly man. If anything it made me realized just how very important you are to me now. Seeing as you, Severus, are all that I have, and all that I will ever need."

She wrapped her arms around him and leaned up to his lips to give him a gentle kiss. "Would you like to see my dress now?" Gracing him with her biggest smile.

Severus knew that meant he was forgiven. Even if she thought this was not his fault. He was more than thankful that she at least, acknowledge, the fact that they were all the other had. Then she gave him her million dollar smile that nearly made him melt. He watched as Hermione made her way to the largest package from the store. She gently opened the box and pulled out a lovely wedding gown. It matched his bride perfectly.

"You will be absolutely beautiful in the morning my love."

"Did you say morning?"

"Yes, our ceremony is at nine."

"Oh Severus you're so funny."

"I'm not joking love."

"What! My hair will take at least four hours to tame Severus!"

"I will help you. Calm down! We can start now if you like?"

Hermione gave him a skeptical look. Unsure if he were joking. She needed Ginny right now, she always made her hair look lovely. There is still a little over twelve hours till the ceremony perhaps she should just let Severus give it a shot.

"You will help me? Ok let's go get ready then."

Hermione and Severus spent the entire night together getting ready for their wedding. They talked more than they got ready. Both admiring the other for being able to handle such intelligent conversations. Hermione thought on more than one occasion how lovely it was to talk to a man and never hear the word Quidditch mentioned.

Many times they both thought about how perfect the other was and how wonderful their lives will be together. At about eight thirty the next morning both were the mirror image of perfection. Severus smiles down at Hermione as they walked to the sitting room, both anxiously waiting for nine to come.

"Severus, why did you choose such an early wedding time?"

"Several reason my love. I love you and want you to be mine as quickly as possible. I wasn't willing to wait more than twenty four hours after I asked you. That and I were afraid you would change your mind. We also have traveling to prepare for and need the rest of the day to get packed and out of our homes. It's not the ideal after wedding plans. But it needs to be done so we can spend our yearlong honeymoon traveling the world. Lastly it was the only time they had available given the short notice."

"Right, ok then, where are we going?"

"You will see when we arrive." Severus said while smirking from ear to ear.

He grabbed her to his side and whisked them away with the loud pop of apparition. They landed in a lush green garden. Hermione was looking around taking everything in. Trees speckled the landscape and in the back ground was the beautiful castle of Cloghan. They were in Ireland. She couldn't have picked a more perfect setting for their wedding.

Severus took her arm and began walking her towards the center of the clearing. As he did a man that looked similar to a priest began walking towards them as well. He greets Severus with a nod and gave Hermione a kiss on her hand. Severus put one arm around his bride's waist as the Priest began the rights of marital bliss.

_**A/N**_

_**TA DA! Reviews are welcome!**_

_**Did you like this chapter?**_

_**I'd love your feedback! **_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_


	21. Epilogue

**AN: **

**Ok HP PEEPS! This is the last update. The story is now complete. I will be going back and doing some editing sometime soon. But the plot bunnies have begun another story in my mind which I have begun and already have ten chapters wrote. When I finish it I will begin posting it to FF. I don't really enjoy making people wait for updates while I write my stories. So until I have a story finished I won't be posting another one. **

**Thank you all for reading my story. All the followers, people who have favorite, and people who have reviewed! I thank you so much. I honestly thought when I started this no one would read it and you have honestly made my desire to write all the stronger! **

**I hope everyone enjoys the Epilogue and I will be putting up a new story soon.**

**THANK YOU ALL!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Epilogue:**

Ten years after the small intimate wedding in Ireland, Hermione and Severus had settled down in Prague. A small wizarding community that was just outside the city. Both of them had opened their dream shops together. To the muggles who ventured in the store simply looked like an old book repair shop. To the wizard it was a very successful apothecary and ancient tomb repair shop.

The business had flourished for them both and Severus had clientele all over the world. Today however their little shop was closed. It was strange being closed in the middle of the week for them but today was a very special day.

Their ten year anniversary was being celebrated with the birth of their first born. Ironically Hermione delivered Simon Brian Snape shortly after nine in the morning. His dark eyes and curly black hair suited his small facial features. He was the perfect combination of Severus and Hermione.

Severus being a bit overwhelmed was overcome with emotion, unable to hold back tears as he held his son and his wife. This sweet moment was captured by non-other than the Weasley-Potter clan who refused to take no for an answer when they barged into Hermione's room shortly after the birth of Simon.

Harry and Ginny had three children and a forth on the way. They eloped in similar fashion as Severus and Hermione had done, about six months after their wedding in Ireland. Ginny was back to normal after her father and Ron showed back up. She apologized for nearly three years until Hermione told her if she apologized one more time she would never speak to her again.

Severus who was still reluctant to allow the Potter brat hold his child finally handed him over. His God father did need to bond with his god son after all.

SS/HG SS/HG SS/HG SS/HG SS/HG SS/HG SS/HG SS/HG SS/HG SS/HG SS/HG SS/HG

A couple years later Simon had become a well-known face to the locals in the shop. He was always up to something but _HIS INTELLIGENCE_ was always noted for the boy could read before he was three years old. His father already teaching him about potions; his mother allowing him to read to her nearly every minute of every day.

Severus always the prideful father showed him off like a trophy. Hermione never imagined Severus being the nurturing father that he was. And if Simon ever wanted anything Severus was always the first to get it for him.

As the day was winding down Hermione began to close up shop. Her back turned to the rest of the shop as she closed up all the windows and doors. Severus snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kissing and nibbling on her neck.

"My you are the frisky one this evening." Hermione said smiling knowing her husband was always feeling frisky, always bending over backwards for her happiness.

"I was just admiring my view. But I do have something on my mind love." He continued kissing on her neck while bringing one hand up to massage her breast and the other slipping slowly down the waist of her trousers.

Hermione moaned loudly knowing exactly what was on his mind.

"Please, explore all you like my love. I could never deny you"

Severus began sucking on her neck and his fingers finally finding that one delicious sweet spot in her knickers. Slowly massaging circles around her nub he could already feel the juices gushing from her sweet spot and soaking his hand. It was nearly more than he could resist but he still had one more question.

"My love, I need to ask you something very important before I thrust inside of you. And I am going to thrust inside of you soon. So try to answer as quickly as possible. How do you feel about creating another child?"

Hermione hadn't expected him to ask such a question; such a glorious, magnificent, wonderful question.

"Yes Severus I want as many children as your willing to give me."

And with his answer, Severus vanish their cloths, bent her over the desk by the door and thrust into his wife. Thrusting deep inside her he could feel her walls clamping around him as she came with her first orgasm. He continued driving into her harder and harder causing her orgasm to last longer and leading into another. His thrusting was relentless as he slammed up into her as deep as he could spill his seed to create their next child. His body shivered as he shot into her causing his knees to buckle and his toes to curl. This woman drove him crazy with desire.

He wrapped her up into his arms and whispered into her ears, "That my love is the beginning of so many more children."

"I love you Severus." Hermione loved him, unconditionally, as she always had. He will be loved, and he will be loved till the end of her days.

SS/HG SS/HG SS/HG SS/HG SS/HG SS/HG SS/HG SS/HG SS/HG SS/HG SS/HG SS/HG

Ten more years have passed. Simon is in the top of his class at Hogwarts. His siblings aren't in school yet, but, much like the Weasley's they will all stair step once they start arriving.

Hermione and Severus are waiting for the train's arrival at platform nine and three quarters awaiting the arrival of their eldest son to return for summer holiday.

"Hermione, we really need to start coming to Kings Cross without the kids. It's nearly impossible to keep us all together." As Severus said this to Hermione she found a bench and lined their children up by age.

Severus Jr. was seated first; his brilliance rivaled that of his oldest brother. Once again he carried similar features but with honey colored straight lanky hair. His big black eyes shown through the locks he let fall over his eyes.

There third son sat beside Severus Jr. picking at a fresh whole in his jeans from his most recent spill on the concrete. Julian was definitely the most rambunctious child of the lot. He was his mother's child in looks and in his ability to find trouble no matter where he went.

There fourth and fifth children were the twin girls sitting in the middle. Farrah and Fauna were unlike any other child they had each embracing their own uniqueness while accepting their similarities. Fauna was just like her father. Snarky and nearly intolerable at times with a great aptitude for potions. While Farrah was the book lover that put Hermione to shame. She was kind and caring like her mother but could easily insult you into oblivion if you made fun of her love of books or her untamable hair.

Hugo and Eileen Jean or E.J. was still too young to classify. However, the hearts were stolen by anyone who seen their chubby cheeks and wavy black hair. Hermione wasn't for certain but she believed their piercing blue eyes came from a recessive gene on Severus' mother side.

As she looked at her children she fell in love all over again. Her life with Severus and their children could not have been more perfect. Severus was smiling, in public, so unlike the Severus she use too know. The proud man before her had blossomed over the last twenty or so years. And as they stood on the platform waiting for their son she knew he was loved. From the look on each of their children's faces to the look on her face. He was loved and forever will be.

_**A/N**_

_**TA DA! Reviews are welcome!**_

_**Did you like this chapter?**_

_**I'd love your feedback! **_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
